The Black Sheep of the Family
by KeJae
Summary: Peter was adopted, so was Neal, but they are brothers all the same. They learn the truth of their relationship, but a misunderstanding seems to ruin everything. What does it take for them work past it, and how will Neal's criminal identity be received as the black sheep of the family?
1. Chapter 1

**The Envelope and Misunderstanding**

* * *

When Neal walked into the office and saw the yellow envelope lying on his desk, he sensed everything was about to change, but had no idea how or to what extent.

Picking it up and flipping it around with the ends twirling on his fingers, he watched the black text spin while he contemplated what it might contain. Stopping it after a few rounds, he had the weight of it. There was nothing but papers inside.

Reading the text for who it was from caused his heart to stop.

"Neal. Hey, Neal?" Jones waved his hand in front of Neal's face. "Did June forget the Italian roast this morning?" He smiled teasingly at his friend.

"Huh?" Neal snapped out of his reverie as his heart switched into double time.

"What's wrong?" Diana had been observing their interaction and chose the moment to approach.

"Nothing…" He tossed the letter onto his desk and tried to act nonchalant by placing a smooth mask on his face. "I zoned out and Jones startled me."

"You zoning out isn't exactly normal, what's going on." Diana stood loosely with her files by her side but pressed with a serious expression.

"Like I said, nothing. I got some mail and was thinking about the contents." Indicating the letter, he continued to look relaxed.

Deciding to give way, the two agents stopped pushing the subject even though they sensed more to the situation than he was letting on to.

"Okay, well, when you get the chance, I have a case file for you to look over," Jones mentioned his original intent for conversation as he started turning towards his own work.

"Sure, just drop it on my desk when you're ready." Neal assented.

Jones agreed before stepping away with Diana. They both watched as Neal shifted to sitting on his desk and staring at the envelope as it lay innocuously amongst his papers. Still, there was something about it affecting him, but they couldn't understand why.

Eventually, he moved around to sit in his seat and actually opened the envelope. They watched his face as he read through the documents, his face froze, he appeared to read something again, stared at it awhile, and then he glanced up toward Peter's office with an expression they didn't understand.

Then a commotion above them sounded as Peter hurried from Hughes' office with a distinct air of importance. He had been there since before they entered the office, so something was going on with him too.

Continuing to watch, the two agents saw Neal move to meet Peter. Perhaps things were going to merge?

Neal knocked cautiously on Peter's door before entering the office to see a similar yellow envelope laid amongst his papers. "Does your envelope contain the same information mine did?"

Looking at him questioningly, Peter had no idea what he was talking about. "What envelope?"

"That's a no to having read it then." Pointing at the object of their conversation, Neal indicated the item in question. "I got one too, so I think that's the other half of what I got."

"Oh, anything good?" Peter wondered while he packed things up and closed his desk down for the day.

"Depends on your perspective…" Neal didn't give a particular answer as he didn't want to bias Peter.

"Really? Why is that?" Although Peter was curious as he paused to study him, he seemed rather distracted by whatever had him rushing about and couldn't see past Neal's mask.

"You'll have to determine for yourself what you think of it when you read it." He redirected the conversation to get away from the nerve-wracking reveal. "In a hurry?"

Giving up for the moment and nodding, Peter slipped the envelope in with the rest of the papers. Neal's comments had him rather curious. "I'm being temporarily reassigned to a special task force with another agency."

"Anything interesting?" Neal tried for further distraction.

"Beats me." Peter shrugged while he continued packing his things away. "It's above my clearance and some kind of need to know. However, some big agent in the agency highly recommended me and I'm being brought in for some reason. The agents will fill me in when I arrive."

"Sounds interesting. Do you know how long you'll be gone?" Prodding into Peter's assignment was better than facing his own circumstances.

Grunting, Peter agreed on interesting. "No, like everything else, that isn't specified."

With his things packed, he turned to his friend. "We'll talk more about whatever is in that envelope later, but right now I have to get going in order to make my meeting."

Staying behind, Neal watched him go wondering what his reaction would be when he did read the envelope contents.

Standing below, Jones and Diana glanced at each other. Something was definitely going on in the office, but where it would end was unknown.

* * *

Driving to the meeting, Peter couldn't help but glance at the case containing the envelope. He was extremely curious, but he had a job to do.

When he arrived, a large man and a blonde woman, who reminded him of Diana, showed him to the conference room where they took their seats to the side of the table.

Sitting in an unfamiliar government office building, Peter listened as a short red headed general filled him in on the operation. With a gesture towards the curly haired kid lounging in the chair next to him, she explained his role in the operation. "Chuck here is our best asset, so he will be accompanying you into the field as your criminal younger brother."

As she continued to describe the details, Peter got an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Something bad was going to happen as a result of her mission description. Continuing to sense it as he moved into the field with the young man, he wondered what was going to happen.

Working the case, he wasn't surprised when the situation went south and he had to say everything horribly imaginable about his 'criminal younger brother.'

When the situation was over, Peter, the young curly-haired man, and the team all retired to another location. The team went to work on evaluating the information and Peter was able to settle into a corner where he pulled out the envelope.

Opening it up, he wasn't upset to find Chuck taking a seat next to him.

"Don't mind me, I was just sent out here to take a break." He smiled pleasantly while sipping on a soda.

"You mean you're my babysitter while they do whatever." Peter's smirk was matched by the younger man who shrugged.

Shaking his head, Peter read the forms, read them again, stared for a while, and then smiled as he lowered the papers to his lap.

"Good news?" Chuck continued to glance curiously from his seat.

"Yeah… very good news." His smile grew as he adjusted to the information. "The investigation into my past has discovered a kid brother… my CI in fact."

Surprised, Chuck lowered his drink and stared curiously. "Is that a good thing? You said some pretty nasty stuff about criminal younger brothers back there."

Thinking for a few moments, Peter relaxed even further. "Yeah, it's a very good thing. He's already like a brother and often acts like extended family, this just makes it official. I only hope he never hears the things I said back there, they were only intended to help us through, not things I really mean."

"Then I'm glad for you. As your honorary little brother for the day, I think he is lucky to have you." Chuck tipped his soda can towards him.

"I hope he feels the same." Peter thought back to his conversation with Neal at the office. "He said it could be good news, depending on perspective…"

"Maybe he was just dealing with the shock effect?" Chuck tried to encourage. He was leaning forward in his chair with his elbows on his knees. It was an interested and concerned posture but still relaxed.

"Possible." Peter felt his happiness even back out. What if Neal was just nervous about his reaction? Then they could talk it over and move on as brothers. But, what if he really wasn't happy, and had only been curious what the results of the reveal would be? If he didn't want to be brothers, was more worried about his deal with the FBI than interested in family, then what?

"You look like you're worried now. Do you really think he will have a problem?" Using probing questions, Chuck seemed interested in helping Peter work through his situation.

"Neal… he is a brilliant con artist, talented criminal, and an amazing artist. He has many skills and a zest for life. But, he isn't open to discussing his past, doesn't allow anyone too close, and seems to be living life like an adventurer with no serious thought about his future. What if he sees me as an anchor or a threat? Being family makes me more invested in his choices and more inclined to steer him away from his criminal endeavors. We usually get along great as working partners and friends… maybe being brothers is asking too much of him." He threw his thoughts out there. For some reason, the young man made him comfortable and had him leaning forward in a mirror posture sharing his theories.

Talking him through his fears and doubts, Chuck helped him see the situation in a happier light, without raising his hopes too high for fear the con wasn't interested in family. After all, he didn't know the consultant turned brother, so how was he to know how the man would react?

* * *

Having spent half their day working on the file with Neal, Jones and Diana had been able to watch him closely. Most of it had been fairly normal to a day with the consultant, but they knew the man well enough to know something was wrong, despite his insistence of the contrary.

First, Neal had received an envelope which unnerved him. It wasn't FBI, but it had an official appearance. Likely it was something personal, but Peter had received one exactly like it, which deepened the mystery.

Second, they had spent the afternoon busy working with a bust, but afterward, Neal stepped away and seemed to be checking his voicemail. When he came back, the 'all is well' façade was even thicker in an effort to cover his pale complexion and trembling hands. Nothing they tried got him to budge.

Third and finally for the day, they watched Peter stop by briefly for a special visit to Neal's desk. Observing the interaction, he seemed to attempt persuading Neal to join him for something. Knowing their usual routine, it was likely dinner and a private conversation about the envelope's contents. However, Neal refused and made polite excuses to avoid being around his friend. When Peter was forced to leave, he looked hurt and upset as he walked away. Behind him, Neal looked relieved and hurt.

Exchanging glances, Jones and Diana still had no idea what was wrong, but they feared what it would do to their favorite teammates.

* * *

Over the following weeks, the rest of the team became aware of the problem. It was obvious to everyone that Neal was upset and hiding his hurt, while Peter continued to invite Neal for conversations when he could. Neal refused every time and his excuses were getting weaker while Peter looked more upset.

Eventually, Neal didn't have a viable excuse and Peter insisted. His parents were in town, and he wanted Neal to meet them.

Leaving the office, both had apprehensive expressions on their faces, but Peter had the strength of determination. He was going to talk to Neal regardless of the results.

Arriving home, Peter guided Neal into the main room and introduced him to his parents. Before he could do anything about the awkward tension, his phone went off. Forced to answer it, he excused himself. "I'm sorry, this is the team I've been working with."

While Peter was out back on the patio taking the call, Neal tried to make pleasant conversation with the Burkes.

Interrupting, Mr. Burke got straight to his point. "I don't like you, and I don't want you around my boy. Elizabeth has been telling us stories of you and how you've endangered Peter's work with your criminal activities. He is a good agent and our son, so we're very proud of him." The glare and aggressive posture accompanying the statements further showed his displeasure.

"If you can't behave, then at least make sure you don't take our boy down with you." Mrs. Burke added her own remark from beside her husband. She looked firm and showed no inclination toward welcoming their son's brother into the family.

Choosing to retreat to the familiar kitchen, Neal knew Elizabeth wasn't thrilled with the reveal either, but at least he had a hope of being more accepted. He was wrong. Although Elizabeth permitted him to assist in the meal preparations, she took advantage of Peter's absence to make her own speech. "I know you think highly of Peter, and might feel closer to him now that you're brothers, but please keep your distance. He is my husband, and I need him here, not fighting for his career or chasing you around the world again."

Feeling completely rejected and miserably uncomfortable, Neal was also a master of deception. Using his skills, he kept his pleasant facades, didn't allow Peter alone time to talk, and left as soon as was socially acceptable with the excuse of not interrupting their family party. He refused to be included in the said party when Peter tried and made sure the specification was about the Burkes only.

When Neal was gone, Peter looked hurt and miserable. He felt rejected by the only blood family he had ever known. Seeking refuge, Peter returned to Elizabeth's arms for consolation. "Why is he rejecting me? Before we were brothers, he seemed to look up to me and think a lot about me. What happened?"

Hurting to see Peter upset, but more interested in protecting him, the others tried to comfort him without revealing their rejections and requests of Neal.

* * *

Returning to the office the next day, Peter found himself back to the old game of evasion. Neal continued to do everything possible to avoid him, and Peter slowly withdrew in acceptance.

Things changed to a silent dance of hurt. Neal evaded Peter and manned his desk below while doing his work. When Peter was in the office, he sat at his desk above overlooking his little brother while he tried to understand what had gone wrong. Their worlds separated while the team in their own turn watched the dance with no idea what the cause was or how it would proceed.

Cornering Neal, Jones and Diana made another ditch attempt to discover what was wrong.

"Like I said before, nothing." Neal kept a frozen mask on his face.

"You hiding your hurt and Peter moping around up in his office isn't nothing. We know something is wrong and it started with you getting that envelope. Did you do something?" Everything traced back to Neal and his mysterious yellow envelope, so it was a logical conclusion to blame him.

Looking like he had been slapped, Neal flinched away from them. "No. I didn't do anything." Then he pushed past them.

The only change they had managed to cause was Neal avoiding them as well. He was a master at closing himself off from the entire office despite keeping his pleasant masks, being forced to work with all of them in some means, and residing in the desk nearest the door being past every time someone entered or exited.

Even Hughes had taken notice of the situation and had confronted Peter about it. After their conversation, he spent a lot of time on the phone, and had a closed-door meeting with Neal, but never told the rest of the office what was going on.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, following and choosing to favorite my stories and me, reviewing, and leaving kudos :D

Although it wasn't popular, there were a few who enjoyed playing cryptographers with me last week :D Although this isn't going to be a regular thing, I might do an occasional cipher if the plot fits and inspiration strikes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Delirium's Revealing Truth**

* * *

Then one night Peter's parents were back for another visit. They had been contacting him and making various trips down to help support him through the reveal of his younger brother and the subsequent rejection.

Taking them out to eat, and then for a walk, the family group was in the downtown area near the Federal Plaza and in Neal's radius. Heading for a park, they were talking about the situation at work and how everything seemed to be falling apart in the office.

"Everyone looks at Neal suspiciously, like he has done some criminal act to deserve their censure, and he avoids them like an abused puppy. I just don't understand why he won't talk to me, or what happened to change everything so quickly. We each got an envelope stating our biological bond, but that doesn't seem like it ought to have caused so much. There must be something else." Peter walked with Elizabeth's hand on his arm and his father's hand on his shoulder. They were each trying to comfort him in their own ways.

"Maybe you can ask him for yourself." His father directed his attention with a nod, and the cold tone to his voice proved where his blame lay.

Seeming lost in his own thoughts, Neal took a moment before he noticed them. With a start of recognition, he realized he was joining on the same path as the Burkes, and then he looked confused as to how he should proceed.

"We don't own the sidewalk, and you're welcome to walk with us." Peter quietly offered. He hoped his brother wouldn't reject.

Neal's eyes hurried over each of them in turn before he silently nodded his assent and moved in behind. Walking slower than them, he made sure he wasn't forced to be too close, that there was still a physical distance even when he was forced to walk the same way.

As soon as an opportunity arose, Mr. Burke directed them to walk down a path through the park. It was a lovely area with trees and flowers lining the way, but more importantly, it was a different direction than the one Neal continued to walk.

Glancing sadly at his brother's retreating figure, Peter wondered why Neal hadn't said a word to them. He had simply fallen in behind them and walked until their paths took different directions.

Continuing down the path, Elizabeth admired the scenery with her in-laws while Peter drifted in his own thoughts. They meandered along the trails for a while and relaxed with each other as the evening darkened into the night.

Rounding the path, they discovered trouble they hadn't expected. A man stepped out from behind a statue while more men came from various directions until the Burkes were surrounded by hostiles.

"What do you want?" Peter stepped to the front where he could be somewhat protective of his family, and to place himself as the leader.

Toying with his weapon, the man didn't answer. "Do you like my knife? It's been owned by many assassins over the last hundred years. It's layered with so many poisons that anyone so much as nicked by the blade is doomed to certain death... A slow and agonizing one while the toxins spread through their system by their blood shutting down organs as it goes leaving marks to show the path death takes."

Swallowing slightly, Peter was intimidated for his family's sake. His wife and parents relied on him, but he was unarmed and almost defenseless against the threat. "You didn't answer my question." He kept his voice firm to hide his fear.

"You've been working with a team in a field you don't belong in... And your father here thinks we don't know about Mason, the construction man. We want what you two can tell us, the women will be leveraged to make you talk." He gestured a command and his men moved closer to capture the family.

Before they could grab them, there was something akin to the quiet speed of a cat running before someone leaped off a tall cement planter to flip into the fray.

Landing into an intimidating pose of his own, Neal planted his feet protectively in the middle. "You were saying?"

"Who are you?" The man cocked his head as he observed Neal before recognition struck. "Neal Caffrey. The nonviolent pet snitch of Agent Burke's." He didn't sound intimidated or impressed as he sneered derisively.

Not rising to the bait, Neal held his ground and remained silent.

"I thought you were reputed for your silver tongue. Maybe you aren't as intelligent as your fans make you out to be... That would explain why a measly White Collar agent caught you, and why you couldn't do any better than artful, but petty, thefts." The man seemed to be enjoying himself.

Continuing to stand like a silent sentinel, Neal neither moved to engage them nor did he back down from his protective position.

"You are stupid... I think I'll take you out myself, as an example of what awaits your friends, and so we can take them without any more interruptions." Stepping forward with the knife drawn, the man turned physically aggressive towards Neal.

Holding his ground, Neal shifted his stance in response. Listening to his environment, he heard Peter stop breathing behind him, the shuffle as Elizabeth and Mr. Burke moved to keep Peter away from the danger, and the sounds as the enemy seemed to be eagerly anticipating the show. Taking it all in the background, he focused on his attacker, their lives depended on it.

Lunging out from the safety of his men, the leader entered what was essentially a fighting ring. Immediately engaging in battle, he jabbed his knife forward before swinging it across and hitting nothing but air. Neal's fist in his shoulder forced the muscles in his arm to relax and drop the knife.

Dancing back to his previous position, Neal had caught his opponent by surprise, but the numb shoulder wouldn't stop him for long.

As the other man positioned himself to attack again, Neal pulled an unexpected move. Shifting his body and throwing in momentum, he used a combative move that threw him horizontally at his foe before flipping them both in such a manner that Neal stood where his opponent had been while the man was down in Neal's previous place in a blink. This put the unarmed leader between Neal and the Burkes while Neal was in the middle of the enemy.

"Kill him!" The leader yelled angrily. He was being defeated by a nonviolent and White Collar criminal. It would be too humiliating to let the man live. Besides, they had a job to do and there had been enough interruptions already.

Crowding in as quickly as they could, the rest of the men thought they could overwhelm Neal with their numbers. They were wrong.

Letting loose his combative skills, Neal was motivated to protect his brother and his family. They needed Peter, and Peter needed them. So even though he wasn't welcome, Neal fought for them with his life.

As the enemy was dwindling, their leader saw an opening when Neal was almost overwhelmed. He crawled towards his knife, grabbed the handle, and got up in a quick movement to shove it into Neal's back.

Grunting to avoid crying out, Neal turned and hit him as hard as he could to knock the man unconscious.

It was a struggle to take on the remaining men, which caused him to use more violent techniques to force them into submission.

When the battle was won, Neal felt along his back to ensure removing the blade wouldn't cause too much damage. Then he pulled the blade out with a stifled cry. He was already poisoned, but less of it in his system would increase his chance of survival.

As Peter moved to approach him, Neal held his hand out to discourage his brother. "Don't. You've made your position clear, and they need you until the backup team arrives. Casey should be almost here, he'll make sure you get home safely." Then he turned and walked gingerly away into the shadows before disappearing.

Standing behind, Peter was torn. He wanted to protect the rest of his family, but he had just watched his brother get stabbed with a poison blade.

The commotion of a protection team moving in distracted him and forced him to focus on his present family's safety.

"More like a cleanup team than a rescue..." The big agent grumbled as he poked around the scene. "Someone did a good job fighting these guys down." Then seeing the bloodied blade he grunted. "Got stabbed for it though."

Continuing to look around, he became impressed. "A really good job fighting these guys down... There's only one I know who has the skills to do this, but the bad luck to get hurt."

Pulling out his phone, he speed dialed someone and growled into the line. "He's not dead again, isn't he." Listening, he got his answers but didn't say a word. Instead, he grunted, growled, snorted, and chuckled his reactions to the conversation.

"I knew we shouldn't trust him. That con isn't nonviolent at all, and apparently, he's supposed to be dead too." Mr. Burke was more set in his dislike of Neal.

Peter listened to Casey talk about Neal like an annoying ally with his mind whirling through several puzzles. What did Neal mean about him having made his position clear? They hadn't even talked about their bond. There were his combative skills, how Casey knew him, the reference to him being dead, but more importantly, his current life-threatening injury. "Neal... the blade is poisonous, lethal!"

"Huh, we'll see if he even dies, let alone stays dead." The agent muttered. Looking up at Peter, Casey gave his own kind of reassurance. "I'll make sure your family gets home safe."

Hugging and kissing his wife closely, he breathed her scent in to reassure himself. Then he hugged his parents.

"Don't go. You don't know who he is." His father asked.

"I have to. He is my brother... And he could be dying." There was a pleading to his voice that his family couldn't deny.

Leaving them in Casey's care, he walked back to the car and drove to June's. The anklet indicated Neal at home, and not in a hospital where he should be. Coming up with mental rants along the way, Peter was surprised to pass a team of government medics coming out of the mansion. One caught Peter.

"He is sleeping. The toxins are in his system and there is nothing we can do for the pain. Whether he has enough tolerance or not... Time will tell." The man gave Peter a brief series of instructions for Neal's care and then joined his partner to leave.

Running up the stairs, Peter reached the loft in record time. Pausing on the landing, he stopped to breathe for a moment. He was terrified and had no idea what was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

Then cracking it open, he crept into the apartment and over to the bedside. Standing there and watching his brother sleep, he questioned the air. "We never talked... How could I have shared any position with you?" His heart was full of questions, but the longest standing one fell out first.

"The voicemail..." Neal muttered with tears glistening in his eyes. "Why? What did I do wrong?" Then he cried himself to sleep. He was delirious with pain, and hurting from a voicemail he associated with Peter.

Not understanding, Peter hadn't left a voicemail on the topic, so where did Neal get that?

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, he tried to comfort his brother until he was asleep. Then he got a fresh cool cloth to soothe his fevered brow. With nothing else to do, Peter called his family and explained how Neal had been reacting to a voicemail. The kid hadn't necessarily rejected him, there had to be a misunderstanding.

Feeling better about their relationship, he feared it might be too late considering the damage already done by the poison blade. Watching his brother's restless slumber, he struggled to deal with the situation, but he refused to leave Neal's side when he was needed most.

* * *

When Neal woke up, Peter tried to talk to him through his delirium. His garbled words didn't make sense, but the physical and emotional pain behind them did.

Continuing in his nurse role, Peter got cool clothes to dab Neal's forehead, tried to keep liquid down him, helped him to the bathroom then back, and talked to him. He shared stories of his childhood, thoughts from chasing Neal, and tried to reassure Neal about the unknown voicemail.

As Neal grew worse, Peter feared more for his life. Then Neal quoted the voicemail and caused Peter to pale. He didn't... "Neal. Neal!" Shaking the kid carefully got his attention. "What is the password to your voicemail?"

Answering, Neal didn't understand why he would want to listen to the message.

"You've obviously listened to it more than enough times…" Peter muttered. Probably every time he got a voicemail.

Wincing, Peter was determined to find and remove the source of his brother's torture. While he found the phone and worked his way into the voicemail box, he wondered why Neal hadn't been able to delete it. Then he froze for a moment as his word choice crossed his mind. 'Hadn't been able to delete it,' obviously Neal could have erased the message and endeavored to forget it, but he didn't. Was it something that hurt him so badly he couldn't get rid of it?

Listening to the saved message, he heard every word he had said that day undercover with Chuck. Deleting the message to Neal's crying, he checked his phone to find a corresponding outbound call. No wonder the kid had been avoiding him! Not only had he heard it many times, but he also thought Peter meant it.

Feeling sick, Peter went to the bathroom to throw up before he could try to comfort Neal.

Reaching the bedside, he took his seat next to Neal and found him still crying while he questioned what he had done to Peter.

Picking Neal up and hugging him, Peter cried into his hair. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. I didn't mean that, those words weren't about you. There is no one I would rather have as a brother than you. Please believe me, I love you, little brother."

His efforts seemed to go on deaf ears. Neal continued to cry and question without noticing Peter's words.

Rocking them back and forth in his efforts, Peter cried harder until Neal fell asleep in his arms. Then laying his brother down, he wiped his eyes and called his wife.

"Hi, hon." He breathed into the line.

"How's Neal?" She had rejected him as a brother but was still worried about him as a person.

"Not good. He's delirious and thinks I hate him." Getting tears in his eyes again, Peter explained. "I was undercover the day we got the envelopes, and when things went wrong I said every cruel thing I could have about criminal younger brothers as part of protecting the kid playing a similar role to Neal's... What I didn't know, is that I pocket dialed Neal and left every word in a voicemail. It's been playing through every time he gets another voicemail and checks the message. This has been torturing him, and it's my fault."

"Oh, honey! How could you know you were pocket dialing him? And why didn't he talk to you about it?" Elizabeth questioned. She didn't understand why Neal hadn't done something to avoid the pain. It didn't make sense for a selfish con to suffer unnecessarily.

"I'm not exaggerating when I say my words were cruel. They couldn't have been more cutting or hurtful if I tried. He didn't want me to say them to his face, so he avoided conversation even while my efforts to talk to him both scared and confused him. And now... He's so delirious I can't get through to him, and he's only getting worse. Will I even get the chance to make it right with the only blood family I've ever known?" Peter's question came from a heart on the brink of breaking. There were sorrow and loss already permeating through him.

Listening to her husband hurt, there was nothing she could do to help. Trapped in her own misery, she could only try to offer words of comfort. After rejecting Neal, she felt she had no right going to his apartment.

Ending the call when Neal needed him, Peter only felt better for having shared his pain.

* * *

It was another two days before Neal seemed to improve, but Peter was looking worse. He had spent his time trying to nurse his brother and convince him that he truly cared, and the emotional stress with physical fatigue was catching up to him.

When Neal asked, "Why are you here?" Peter lost it. Leaning forward into his brother, he cried and poured his heart into how much he hadn't meant those words.

For a while, he only knew the feeling of his emotions finding release before he drifted off to sleep in exhaustion.

* * *

Waking up very early the next morning, Peter was surprised to find himself stretched out on the other side of the bed while Neal's hand rested on his head. He vaguely remembered something of Neal hugging him while he cried, laying him on the bed, and then running his hands through his hair comfortingly until Peter relaxed in deep slumber.

Glancing over at his sleeping brother, Peter was relieved to see color back in his face and a more relaxed expression instead of the agonized one of the previous days.

When Neal shifted in reaction to Peter's movements, he was dismayed to have disturbed his rest. "Sorry, go back to sleep." He said as Neal blinked at him before closing his eyes again.

"Are you okay?" Neal croaked half asleep.

"Me? You're the one who had to listen to that stupid message. You're the one who thought I hated you enough to mean it, you're the one who took the poison to protect us only to spend the last few days in misery, and you're asking me how I'm doing?" Peter was incredulous.

"Yeah… you were upset earlier." Neal's voice lazily drew the words out in fatigue.

"Upset? Yeah, I'm upset! I just found out that I not only have a blood brother, but that he's my best friend. Then I'm undercover and say a bunch of mean things about the guy playing my criminal younger brother to protect him, only my phone pocket dials my real younger brother who believes it was for him and that I meant it. On top of that, I watch my brother take on a dangerous attack and get poisoned. Then I've had to helplessly watch him writhe in physical agony, hear his emotional outburst about what I had said until he cries himself to sleep on my shoulder, he has a fever so high I can't get through to him, and I have spent days wondering if all of this is going to be too much, if I'm going to be forced to watch him die without rectifying our relationship and getting to know my brother." Peter wondered if Neal was awake enough to hear, but hoped he would grasp something of his words.

"Won't kill me." Neal's sentence was short, but he breathed a little more before falling asleep. "Sorry, Peter."

Breathing deeper, Peter lay on the pillow and tried to relax with the reassurance that everything might turn out alright. Drifting back to sleep, his mind was too busy enjoying the moment to think of the future or anything else.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, following, choosing to favorite my stories and I, leaving kudos, and reviewing/commenting :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Family Perceptions**

* * *

When he woke up again, Peter noticed Neal waking up and watching him back. Blinking, Neal didn't say a word before he got up and worked his way towards the bathroom. His gait was shaky, but he made the walk on his own.

Stretching as he tried to wake his mind up, Peter lazed on the bed for a little bit.

Hearing the door open, he glanced up to see a clean Neal without the scruff that had started to form while he was incapacitated.

"Your turn." Neal's voice was rough and he waved in the general direction of the shower to reinforce the words if Peter couldn't hear.

Nodding, Peter moved to the bathroom to at least clean up.

After he had finished, he walked back into the loft to find Neal slowly working around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Silently joining in the work, Peter helped make the meal and assisted Neal whenever the man looked a little shaky.

Sitting down to eat, the two men continued in their silence until they had eaten and cleaned up. Then leaning against the counter, Neal fidgeted with the edge of a towel. "I think I asked this before... But why are you here?"

Feeling his heart sink, Peter had hoped Neal had heard at least one of his speeches. "Because you're hurt, and taking care of younger brothers is what older brothers do." He stood a short way off watching Neal flinch with each use of 'brother.'

"Not because you're responsible to your consultant?" Neal kept his distance with his back angled towards Peter.

"My consultant is my responsibility, but not as important as my brother. He's family." Peter took the cautious approach while watching Neal turn his words around in his mind.

"But since he's a criminal, who would want him as family?" Neal's voice cracked toward the end.

Unable to stand the distance, Peter moved forward slowly so he didn't startle the anxious man. "I was undercover with a man pretending to be my criminal younger brother. Things went wrong, and I said those things to help us get through safely. My phone pocket-dialed you and left that awful voicemail. I didn't mean a word of it, Neal. Please, believe me!" He rested his hand on his brother's shoulder and tried to reassure him of his sincerity.

It was quiet as Peter held his breath in hope and Neal thought.

"So... I've been avoiding something that wasn't coming?" Neal's shoulders relaxed and he seemed to lose a great deal of the tension. "I've never known what it's like to be accepted by family before."

Beginning to cry again, Peter yanked Neal into a hug and buried his face into his shoulder. "I've never known blood family before, but I'm glad you're my little brother. You will always be accepted by me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." There was an acceptance and distancing to Neal's tone.

With the tears still streaming down his face, Peter pushed Neal back. "Can't keep? Neal, I may not like your criminal behavior, but I still accept you as a brother. I accepted you as a consultant, friend, and honorary family as a criminal before, and I accepted you as blood family when I read the papers. Do you understand?"

"It's getting easier..." Neal still didn't seem to grasp just how much his words were meant.

The answer wasn't what Peter had wanted, but it was better than it could have been. Neal's eyes were distant and he seemed to be trying to adjust, but it seemed alien to him.

"You've never had a family? Were you abandoned too?" Peter had so much he wanted to know. Maybe their stories combined would fill in some of the picture?

Avoiding a direct answer, Neal didn't want to go down that road yet. "I was 'adopted,' but the family fell apart soon after." His eyes moved over Peter's shoulder with a lack of inflection on adopted.

Rushing to reassure, Peter blurted. "It wasn't your fault." Everything in Neal's stance and tone indicated an acceptance of guilt and responsibility, and he didn't like it. Something was wrong about the way he took the blame so easily.

"Not according to what I've been told. It wasn't all my fault, but I was a contributing factor." Neal shrugged. He had come to terms with his destructive presence.

"How could it be your fault?" Peter was baffled. He was still standing with his hands on Neal's shoulders while they were an arm's length apart.

"The people they got me from... I had some health issues that cause financial difficulties. In turn, that caused marital issues which eventually led him into trouble. He was caught, and everything fell apart." He clenched his jaw shut to indicate the end of their discussion.

"I still didn't hear anything you did that caused the trouble. You were... What, a kid when it all happened?" Peter stared him down, but Neal held his ground firmly.

"A toddler, and that doesn't change the fact that my presence didn't help." He tried to turn and walk away.

Holding him in place to prevent the distance being created again, Peter shook him slightly to get his attention back. "A toddler has even less control of their environment. You were simply the excuse for something bigger than yourself. It wasn't your fault."

Dropping the conversation, Neal wasn't convinced but he refused to talk about his past any longer. "You were abandoned?"

"Yeah, I was found outside a police station on White Street in the town my parents lived. When my identity couldn't be traced, I was put up for adoption and my parents took me in. I guess we were lucky to be matched in a random test. The investigator who holds the cold case suggested it years ago... I only hoped, never really thought anything would come of it though." Peter stared at Neal in wonder. They were brothers, full-blooded family. Something he never expected to find.

Willing to share the corresponding part of his life, Neal explained how he had entered the experiment. "I was asked if I wanted to participate in random testing to match people searching for lost relatives, and a friend pushed me into it. There didn't seem to be a point if you asked me. What were the odds my parents had entered the database to find me, or that I would have siblings out there also searching... But my friend insisted." He also marveled at the outcome. Not only did he have family looking, but his brother turned out to be someone he knew and respected, a good friend.

"If I ever meet that friend, I want to shake their hand." Peter was grateful for their intervention. Should Neal have avoided the experiment, they would have gone on not knowing their familial bond.

"Not likely, but I'm sure she would share the sentiment." Neal knew Peter would ponder who the 'she' could be, but he'd never guess. This one was completely off of his radar and safely at a distance.

Squinting, Peter could sense a deeper secret than he had information to understand. Watching Neal, he could also tell that their conversation was coming to an end. Making an impulse decision, he asked how Neal felt.

"Better. I've been through this before, so I know I'm not over it, but I'm better. The worst is past." Neal answered honestly but was looking curiously at Peter. He wondered why Peter had suddenly gotten an expression indicative of an idea.

The kid really did look better when Peter looked him over. A shower, shave, and meal did a lot for him. "Why don't we go to my place for a bit. Give you a change of scenery, I'll grab some fresh things, maybe we can smooth things over between you and my parents, then I'll bring you back if you want."

Looking nervous, Neal knew things wouldn't be so easy with the rest of the Burkes. "I shouldn't..."

"Would it be bad for your injuries?" Peter suddenly wondered if he might be pushing the kid too quickly.

"No..." Neal couldn't lie to his friend, let alone his brother.

"Then why not?" Peter wondered if Neal was just afraid of rejection, or if something had happened between his brother and parents behind his back. His parents weren't quiet about their disliking his brother, and they had been left alone with him the previous time he had gotten them together.

"Nothing..." It wasn't going to work, but Neal didn't know what to do.

"Please... I would like my whole family to get along if possible." Peter tried a new tactic.

Unable to refuse such a request, Neal gave in.

Within a few minutes, they were starting down the stairs.

"I may regret this before the bottom... It's a long walk down." Neal stood with his hand on the landing railing.

Pausing just in front of him, Peter only had one request. "Just don't fall down."

"Ha-ha, very funny. We've obviously found the comedian in the family." Neal tried to jest while getting his breath for the next stretch.

"No, we already knew it was you." Peter quipped before starting down as a buffer for Neal. If the younger man did fall, then he would try to catch him.

"Are you sure? Maybe we have another sibling out there who is a standup comedian." Neal grinned at the thought.

"Or maybe our parents were traveling performers? There is a lot we don't know." Peter found himself wondering about possibilities. Now that he had a brother, who knew what the rest of his family could contain.

"Maybe. We could imagine them any way we want."

"True..."

They walked down the rest of the flights in silence. Neal focused on walking without falling while Peter observed his progress ready to intervene if necessary.

Reaching the bottom, a respite was necessary before continuing out to the car.

Slowly, they picked up their basic conversation as Peter drove. They hadn't really talked in weeks so they had a lot left unsaid to catch up on.

Pulling into a spot near his home, Peter had a request to make of Neal, "I know my parents haven't been welcoming of you, and El has had a few misgivings about me investing more into you, but I don't want you to go. Even if they ask you to keep a distance from me, please take into consideration that I want you in my life. The decision is yours, but make it based on what you want, not how my family reacts to you." He knew he might be putting Neal in a tight spot, but he was also releasing him to make his own decision.

Neal didn't answer for fear of causing more trouble if he said the wrong thing.

His silence was confirmation for Peter. Someone, maybe multiple family members had made requests contradictory to his own wishes. "So that is another reason you've kept your distance. I'm sorry, Neal. That was a lot of rejection for you to handle." He put his arm a crossed Neal's shoulders as he walked him up.

Entering the townhouse, Peter directed Neal to make himself comfortable on the couch while he found Elizabeth.

"I thought we made ourselves clear, you were to stay away from our boy. You're trouble and he doesn't need you." Mr. Burke stated with his hands on his hips.

Mentally, Neal was glad it was a learned trait and not a genetic one. Hands on the hips was Peter's thing and not something he wanted to pick up.

"Don't, dad. I know you don't like Neal, but at least tolerate him for my sake. He's my brother and I want him around." Peter had heard the statement and intervened since he knew Neal wouldn't defend himself.

"Can I speak to you alone?" His father was going to pick up their old argument again.

Shaking head, Peter stood firm. "I know what you're going to say, and no, I don't agree with your perspective."

Feeling uncomfortable in the middle of a family fight, Neal lowered himself into the seat and tried to make his presence less noticeable. It was a relief when Satchmo greeted him and whined into his hands.

Making his escape, Neal slipped away with the dog. Walking around the block was near enough to Peter's not to get him into trouble, and the agent could easily figure out what he was doing if the Marshals called.

Taking more than enough time for the conflict to settle down, he still chose to sit outside with Satchmo as the dog wanted to play.

When Satchmo started pawing at the door to be let in, Neal opened the door and crept inside cautious of any continued conflict. Receiving two cold glances from the senior Burkes, Neal looked to find Peter struggling with his computer while Elizabeth gently took the leash to care for Satchmo.

"Computer issues?" He glanced over Peter's shoulder to see a glitch flash across the screen.

Sighing in frustration, Peter didn't want to bring the fight up again so he focused on their current topic. "Yeah. I took it in for repairs, but it's still won't work right. We've considered getting a new one next month."

"Slide over." Neal's eyes gleamed. "My fighting ability has already been revealed, so what's one more secret skill?"

Moving from the seat, Peter was curious to see what his brother would do. "You know computers?"

Humming, Neal was already off and running through the system looking for flaws and ways to make the computer work better. "Do you mind if I make any alterations? My classes have kept me up to date, but I haven't gotten a lot of hands-on experience recently." He looked eager to play.

"Just explain what you do later and don't compromise the integrity of my computer." Peter knew better than to ask a computer person too many questions, but he still wanted to know more about Neal's abilities.

"No problem... This little beauty is safe with me." Neal hardly acknowledged his presence once he had permission to play.

Smiling, Peter walked away to handle some paperwork his wife had been after him to look over for the business.

After a while, he was struggling with balancing some numbers so he decided to try his usual work method of bouncing his problem off Neal. "Hey, Neal?"

"Hmm..." Neal was paying something off attention, but he was still absorbed in the computer.

Reading the numbers, Peter asked if Neal recognized where he made a mistake.

"Three steps back, you didn't carry the one."

"Do you know mathematics too?" Mr. Burke commented from his seat.

"Accounting degree," Neal answered absently and therefore more honestly than he normally would. His focus was still on the computer and his guard was down.

"Geek." Mr. Burke muttered.

It was meant as an insult and Neal frowned. "Nerd."

"What?" Mr. Burke hadn't expected him to insult him back.

"I'm a nerd, get it right if you're going to insult me." Neal continued to work on the computer.

Watching Neal more closely for a few minutes, Peter wondered why he had never seen such an absorption to his expression before. "Are computers a particular passion of yours?"

"Yeah." Neal leaned forward looking through a mass of computer jibberish that only made sense to him. He seemed to have found something.

"Then why don't you show your skills and enjoy them more often?" Peter probed.

"Neal doesn't know computers, so it's not allowed. Besides, if you knew what I could do, you would stress more about what crimes I might have committed or what I might be up to." Neal continued to be too honest in his answers.

"Isn't allowed? I worry anyway, computers didn't limit you before." Peter couldn't help but smile.

"If it isn't associated with Neal, it's not allowed. Not friends, skills, history, or anything. The rest of who I am either doesn't matter to anyone or is known to be dead."

Upset, Peter got up from his seat. "How can you talk about yourself like that?"

Shrugging, Neal focused on the conversation with the realization he had gone too far. "My life has never been my own, and I've been technically removed from the picture enough times for those in my past to move on." He looked Peter in the eyes with a serious expression.

"So, that's why Casey was surprised to discover you're alive?" Peter continued to probe.

"He was a part of the team that tried to rescue me, I was shot before they could arrive, and I was revived without their knowledge. You've met her, and she doesn't allow me to discuss any of my involvement with her agency." He closed the conversation by returning his focus to the computer.

Returning to his paperwork, Peter had more to think about where his brother was concerned. "You're a man of mystery."

"Always have been," Neal muttered in response.

Returning to their own tasks, the group sat around quietly and made progress.

"You should take a break." When he didn't respond, Elizabeth tried to get his attention. "Neal?"

Elizabeth's worried tone had Peter up and across the room in a moment. Looking at his brother, he agreed with the break suggestion. Then as the words fell off his tongue, he realized the error of the assumption. "Not again." His tone took on an emotional quality that made it sound strangled. "Clear the couch. It's the poison."

While his family followed orders, Neal began to shake and shiver from pain and fever.

Pulling Neal's arm across his shoulders and wrapping his arm around the kid's waist, he hefted him up and started the slow walk to the couch. "I thought you said the worst was behind you, that it was pretty much over?"

"Some designed for delayed effects... False sense of security. Said the worst was over, not all." Neal managed to get the basics out before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

Nearly dropping the kid, Peter had Elizabeth provide some extra support since she was the closest person to help.

"He's burning up, and his body is vibrating. What is it doing to him?" She tried not to cry as she realized something of what Neal and Peter had been going through during the previous days.

"The poison is trying to shut his system down, but he's fighting, so it puts him into agonizing pain and a high fever. The medics said there was nothing to do for him but hope he has enough tolerance to survive." Peter tried to force himself to be focused. His brother needed care and he was the only one who knew what to do.

Giving orders, he lifted Neal's shirt and peeled back the bandages to see the ugly color of the poison marking his veins in a pattern spreading from the puncture point. "It's in his blood again."

With tears streaming down her face, Elizabeth retrieved things as needed and worked to help Peter. For the first time, she thought of Neal as her brother-in-law instead of her husband's consultant, friend, and brother. This was the man who worked with her husband, enjoyed her company, who added to their family circle even before he was official, and who risked his life to protect them. Why had she rejected him so thoroughly? Could he forgive her?

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, and leaving kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Friendly Complications**

* * *

Later, Peter was watching Neal sleep on the couch while the family tried to go about their evening occupations, despite the unusual circumstances. Hearing the door, Peter moved to answer it as the closest person.

Opening it to reveal Chuck, he was surprised. "Is there anything with the case?"

"No, I heard your family was attacked and wanted to make sure everyone was okay." Chuck looked friendly and concerned even though he was a little awkward standing at the strange door.

Letting him in, Peter explained. "My brother was stabbed and has been fighting for his life, but the rest of us are okay."

"Did you finally get to talk to him?" Chuck had a general conversation just inside the doorway while he removed his jacket at Peter's invitation.

"A little, since he regained consciousness. I pocket dialed him... Left a voicemail with every horrible word of that conversation the day we were undercover, and he thought I meant it." He hung his head. Chuck was the only person who could understand how badly he felt, having been present that day.

Wincing, Chuck was glad to learn the misunderstanding had been cleared up.

They conversed quietly apart from the others for a few minutes. Then Peter directed his guest to enter further and meet his family.

Walking into the main room, Chuck froze in his tracks causing Peter to walk into him. "Bryce!"

Jumping at the exclamation, the entire room stopped their activity to see what was happening.

"You know my brother?" Peter asked while rubbing his chin from the collision.

"He's your brother?" At Peter's nod of confirmation, Chuck continued, "You're both lucky then."

"You know him?" Elizabeth joined the conversation.

"Since we were eighteen," his short statement meant he wasn't going to get into details either.

Offering a seat, Peter discussed Neal's condition and their working arrangement. It was public information and the basic results of their case.

After a while, Neal regained consciousness and recognized Chuck. Muttering something unintelligible, he talked to Chuck before going into an exhausted sleep.

"What did he say?" Peter wanted to know.

"In short, he'll live, we'll talk later, and he isn't anything more than a consulting criminal here." Chuck translated the basic conversation while keeping his eyes on Neal.

Hanging his head, Peter was glad to know he'd be alright, but he didn't like his description of himself. "He is more than a con, always has been."

"Oh, I know that. His point is that I'm not to talk about what I know. He is to be treated like nothing more than a criminal consultant here. It's instructions for me to act like I don't have any previous acquaintance with him and know nothing of the truth." He turned his focus to Peter. "It also means I'm not to tell you either, for some reason."

With nothing left to discuss but a basic introduction to the family, Chuck left shortly afterward.

Closing down the house before standing to observe his sleeping brother, Peter wondered what the 'truth' entailed.

* * *

When Neal woke up, Elizabeth was taking a turn watching over him while Peter showered.

Reaching out to help him, she flinched when he rejected her offer.

"I'm fine. This round has worked through my system enough. Peter probably has plenty to do, so I can call a cab to take me home." He climbed off of the couch and reached his feet on his own.

"Neal..." Her voice caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

"Don't. I'm not some Yo-Yo you can throw away and pull back at will before flipping around to suit your mood or the present circumstances. The government gets to do that, you don't. Either I'm acceptable for all the parts of who I'm am, or I'm rejected for a part. You have to make up your mind." He turned toward the door and was going to let himself out when Peter came down the stairs.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for breakfast?" He tried to get Neal to rest a bit more before making the trip back to the apartment.

"No, I've caused enough commotion. I should get home." Neal refused to stay and tried to offer to call a cab.

Giving in to Neal going home, Peter was determined to ensure he made it safely. Grabbing his keys and phone, he gently guided Neal to the car before driving.

As they walked up the stairs, he apologized for making Neal feel so uncomfortable.

"I just don't like interfering with your family time. You should enjoy them, and I don't want to make it uncomfortable for anyone." Neal didn't want to upset Peter, so he gave a safer reason for leaving.

"Too bad my parents won't accept you." Peter lamented the situation as he walked up behind Neal.

"They have you and don't need me. Besides, my life tends to be a mess so it's best I don't make things any more complicated than necessary." Neal tried to ignore the feeling of Peter's eyes boring into his back. "It is what it is, regardless of the cause." He avoided any argument Peter had stirring in his mind.

Unable to argue, Peter still wished Neal thought better of himself. "I like complications."

Snorting, Neal laughed softly. "No, you don't, but I appreciate the sentiment."

It was a conversation they would continue later, but Peter had to leave Neal in June's care with the promise of calls and visits to ensure he remained alright.

* * *

Returning to work with Neal, Peter insisted on him remaining at desk duty before heading into the field to meet Chuck and the team.

Watching Neal work around the office, Jones and Diana noticed that he seemed to be emotionally more relaxed, but there was a physical caution to his movements. The problem was fixed between him and Peter, but something else had happened.

"Hey, are you okay?" Diana asked with concern. She had been watching Neal be unusually careful in how he picked up his papers for the day.

"Yeah, I just hurt my back and have to be careful until it fully heals and the stuff that got into it works completely out of my system." He answered in general. Having the team know he was hurt by something additionally wrong meant more eyes watching should he have trouble, but downplaying it meant fewer would be staring at him looking for signs of the poison. He was already tired of the Burkes staring and Peter's frequent check-ins.

"What happened?" Jones joined the conversation after walking in to hear the basics.

"I got cut by a poisoned blade. The injuries are healing fine, but the poison is a bit tricky." Neal shrugged.

"And that's just hurting your back?" Diana asked incredulously. She stared at Neal in surprise. When he said he had hurt it, she expected something more akin to a pulled muscle.

"It's not the first time, and it could be worse." He knew from experience just how bad things could have gone.

He wouldn't tell them anything else about how he had gotten hurt or what had transpired between him and Peter. With a dying conversation, the other agents made him promise to ask if he needed help before they returned to their own work and watched him go about his.

* * *

When Peter brought Chuck into the office, he watched the man pretend to meet Neal for the first time and act like he knew nothing about his consultant beyond being the partner Peter talked about.

After introducing him to the rest of the team, Peter sent Neal to give him a tour. It would present opportunities for them to talk if they needed it, and it gave him some time to ask his agents how Neal had been doing.

"What did he do to cause all that trouble between you?" Diana was happy to finally receive answers as she stood in Peter's office.

"Nothing. It was a misunderstanding where he was reacting to a voicemail I pocket dialed and left him without knowing it." Peter sighed as he realized Neal hadn't even defended himself that far. "What else is going around about him? I get the feeling he isn't defending himself on any front."

"How did he get hurt? Getting stabbed and poison blades aren't exactly commonplace." Diana asked for her and Jones.

"My family was attacked, and he was nearby, so he helped protect my parents and El. He got stabbed with a poison blade for interfering with those who wanted to abduct us as a result of my work with the task force." Peter knew he couldn't share the details and shouldn't reveal the secret of his brother's fighting skills, but he wanted them to understand that the injury was also because of him.

When Diana asked how bad it was, he answered basically. "Neal's lucky to be alive."

Falling quiet for a few moments, the agents let that soak in. They had known Neal was out sick, and Peter was gone because of something with his task force, but they didn't realize so much had transpired.

"Does this have anything to do with those yellow envelopes you and Neal received?" Jones asked.

"No, that is another matter." Peter didn't know how to proceed. They had permission to share the news with the office but had felt better not to considering the confusion between them. With that clearing up, would Neal want to tell? It was something they needed to talk about.

"Is there anything we need to worry about?" Diana asked again.

Breathing deeper through his nose, Peter took a moment to think. "The people who tried to abduct us might try again, and I don't want Neal to be injured like he was last time, but I can't involve you in the task force. I guess the only thing I can ask, is that you keep an eye on him when he's in the office. Make sure no one is giving him a hard time over the recent misunderstanding, and keep an eye out for the poison resurging through his system. It incapacitates him as it tries to shut his body down, but he has enough tolerance to fight back and live. However, the battle is agonizing." A shiver ran up his spine as he pictured the days worth of misery he had witnessed.

"Do you want us to watch Elizabeth too?" Jones asked. In the past, they had often been detailed as a part of her protection when Peter feared danger.

"It wouldn't hurt to check in with her and do what you can. The task force is providing protection, but having agents I can trust at least aware helps me feel better for her safety." Peter sighed gratefully.

"You got it," Jones promised.

Both agents agreed to watch out for Neal and Elizabeth as best they could, and were rewarded with the thanks of their boss.

* * *

Having completed the tour, Neal decided to take Chuck on a coffee run to grab refreshments for the team and provide a chance to talk away from the FBI office.

Getting started, Chuck questioned. "You're not dead again… why didn't you tell me? Are you here with agency permission?" In response to Neal's glare, he continued. "Of course you are; you always have a reason for playing the not so good guy."

Snorting, Neal filled him in a little. "My 'not so good guy' character is Neal Caffrey, who is a reforming con man. As for why I'm here, the general thought it best to revert me to this investigation while you took over the other. For now, Bryce is to remain dead and although my so-called 'parents' are under investigation for how they acquired me, I'm trying to protect the cop who raised me." With a shrug, he summarized the problem he was working to solve. "You aren't the only one with decades of dirty cops and criminals after your family."

"Need any help?" Chuck asked hopefully. He was eager to help his friend and repay something of the debt he felt.

"Are you volunteering?" Neal was surprised and paused in his walking to show it.

Glaring at his friend, Chuck started into all the reasons why he would want to help. "You saved my life, protected my father, helped to protect my entire family…" Despite Neal's look to stop, he continued. "You're one of my best friends, and you gave everything to help my family, so of course we'd want to help you in return!"

"We? Your family still hates me." Neal slipped up to reveal another reason he hadn't been in touch.

Frowning, Chuck caught the implication. "My dad said something to you, didn't he?" At Neal's blank slate expression, he got his answer. "Is that why you didn't contact me?" His eyes opened wide and his shoulders slumped in hurt.

"No… not entirely," Neal hedged, he couldn't lie to Chuck very well either.

Switching to Klingon, he tried to keep their conversation private from anyone who might be in hearing range. "So, the director told you not to contact me, my father said something, and you listened to them?" Pausing to realize that was the truth, he then had another question. "Did you think I would be happy to have you out of my life?"

Not sure how to say it, Neal hung his head in thought.

Upset, Chuck couldn't believe it. "You did?!" He reacted in English again.

Responding in Klingon, Neal didn't want anyone to understand his answer. "No, Chuck. I knew you'd rather me out there running missions, but I also knew that I tend to complicate people's lives. I guess, I just figured you didn't need me anymore… you had your family and other friends, like Morgan, there to protect and support you without the messed up history I bring."

Suddenly understanding, Chuck softly said, "It wasn't me you were underestimating, but your own worth. Why do you think I wouldn't need my best friend and protector around? For that matter, why did you believe Peter meant those words?"

Stepping back in surprise, Neal had questions of his own. "How do you know about that?"

"I was the 'criminal younger brother' working with him in the field, and the person he said them to protect. He told me about the voicemail and how you believed his words." Chuck continued to speak softly, the subject was obviously touching on something sensitive for his friend. "Why do you think we don't care about you as much as you do us?"

Looking like he wanted to hide, Neal retreated from the topic. "We should get those coffees…" and he started to walk again.

Going along with it, Chuck didn't press the issue, not yet.

* * *

Later in the day, Peter had left with Chuck for something in relation to the task force, and the rest of the team kept watching Neal, particularly Jones and Diana.

Sighing, Neal wasn't surprised to assume Peter had talked to them. They were no longer looking accusingly, or even giving him sideways glances in question for how he was hurt. Catching them monitoring him yet again, he decided to confront them. "Peter told you, didn't he?"

Giving up the charade, both agents walked over to his desk.

"Peter told us the basics; that it was a voicemail that caused your misunderstanding, and you saving the Burkes that got you hurt." Jones held the folders in his arms slightly awkwardly.

"You could have told us the truth you know. It isn't like you only commit crimes and we can't trust you at all." Diana was more firm in her directness.

Raising an eyebrow, Neal questioned her comment. "That's why your first theory was that I did something?"

Glaring at him, she wasn't thrilled to have her words thrown back at her in such a fashion. "No, and it wasn't our only theory, but it seemed to make the most sense. It wouldn't be the first time you put Peter in an awkward situation by taking creative routes. We know you are good at closing cases, but even you have to admit that your methods aren't always within the lines."

Lowering the eyebrow and cocking his head, Neal had to admit the truth of the statement.

"Are we good?" She asked.

Looking up at her, he waited for her to finish.

"I mean, we questioned you, and you've generally avoided us ever since. We know the truth and are sorry for accusing you, are we good?" She clarified with a look that said he had better not make her say it again because it wasn't happening.

Behind her, Jones was looking even more nervous. "You're a part of the team Neal, and we want to help where we can." He added his own words.

Pretending to think about it, Neal gave up and grinned after a few moments. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good. So, don't try to hide your injuries or the extent of how bad they are from us again. We can't help if we don't know there is a problem." She ordered and nearly turned to walk away with Jones.

"Hey?" Neal questioned before he could think about it.

When both agents stopped, turned, and were looking at him, he had to finish.

"Did Peter tell you what those envelopes were about?" He wondered if Peter had gone ahead and shared the news without him.

"No, he didn't. Based on how he acted, he is taking your opinion into consideration and waiting for you somehow. We don't know what is going on to fully understand." Jones answered.

Nodding his head, Neal was obviously thinking about that, so when he didn't say anything else, the agents walked away after a few moments.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing/commenting, leaving kudos, following, and choosing to favorite :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Restoration and Research**

* * *

That evening, Neal was getting ready to go home when he was surprised to see Elizabeth getting off of the elevator.

Pausing in putting his jacket on, he didn't know why she was showing up. Peter was working late with the task force, and the rest of the FBI had pretty well gone home. He was nearly the only person left… but she wouldn't want to talk to him, would she?

Entering the office, Elizabeth cautiously walked up to him. She was acting shy like she didn't know how he would receive her.

"Good evening, Elizabeth. I take it you aren't here to see Peter…?" He approached the conversation cautiously. It wasn't long ago when she was asking him to keep his distance.

"I know he is working…. I'm actually here to see you if that's alright?" Fidgeting with her purse handle, Elizabeth was showing an uncharacteristic amount of nerves.

Feeling bad for her, Neal tried to ease her embarrassment. "It's alright." His struggle came with what to say after that. He had no idea why she wanted to talk to him. Was it to say she had settled on telling him to go away? But that didn't explain the gentle nerves she was showing. However, why would she choose to accept him, after rejecting him?

"Can we get dinner together? We need to talk." She invited him to accompany her.

Moving to finish closing down his desk, Neal finished putting on his jacket and then his hat. "Where do you have in mind?"

Noticing the lack of flip, Elizabeth had to blink the tears away to keep her eyes clear. She could tell Neal was nervous of her reception, perhaps more than she was nervous of his. "I hadn't really thought about that… is there somewhere you'd like to go?"

Going for the first simple Italian place he could think of in the area, Neal threw the name out.

Knowing he was trying to make her comfortable, Elizabeth accepted it.

They didn't really talk as they walked to the restaurant, mostly it was either awkward conversation or basic comments related to their environment. When they reached their destination, they took their seats and used the menus as distractions.

Once their orders had been taken, Elizabeth breathed deeply and tried to get the courage to jump in. "Neal…"

Folding his hands and freezing, Neal tried to avoid making her more nervous by displaying his own discomfort.

Losing control of her tears, Elizabeth found herself crying softly. She didn't like the way he was holding himself or the knowledge that she had caused it. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Dropping his face, Neal breathed softly. "I should be the one who is sorry; I haven't seen you or Peter cry so much as I have since those stupid envelopes." He shifted in his seat with the weight of the guilt.

"No, no. It isn't your fault, Neal." Elizabeth reached out and grabbed his hands from their location on the table. She didn't want him to leave. "I mean I'm sorry for how I treated you… you didn't deserve it, at all."

Remaining in his seat, but slightly turned away from her, Neal couldn't help but question that. "We both know that being a criminal doesn't earn anything good."

"Please, let me explain… or at least try!" She cried.

Turning in his seat, Neal remained where he was for her sake. He didn't want to upset her more than she already was.

Taking a few moments to regain her composure, she tried to get her words in order. "What I mean is, that I forgot the rest of the picture. When I was talking to Peter's parents, when I chose to reject you as a brother, I was thinking through all the trouble you caused taking Peter on a wild goose chase around the world, by being overly creative in solving crimes, and anything else that might happen someday in the future. I wasn't thinking about the times you have helped Peter solve cases his way, the times you protected others no matter the cost to yourself and the ways you've been a good friend to Peter and I. There is more to you than a criminal, and I forgot to take that into account."

Relaxing, her words were promising. Neal loosened up some and let her continue.

"In short, you are more than a criminal, you are a good friend, and I should have remembered that. Now you are also my brother-in-law, and what I'm wondering… is…" She took a breath and dove in. "Is if you would still accept me as your sister-in-law. I know I hurt you, but can you forgive me?"

Surprised, Neal was hoping for at least acceptance, but he hadn't expected her to go that far. She was apologizing, and saying she was looking forward to having him as a brother-in-law? That couldn't be right. Maybe she was only forgiving him of being a criminal?

Seeing the surprise on his face, she hadn't expected him to react the way he was either. His lack of understanding was something she wasn't sure how to handle. "I mean it, Neal. You are my brother-in-law, and if you'll let me, I would like to get to know you better."

Slowly, Neal let some of his guards down. "I forgive you." He answered automatically, but he hadn't addressed the rest of her speech.

"Will you let me be your sister-in-law?" She probed. Suddenly, she felt like she was dealing with a hurt child, someone who would flee if she said the wrong thing.

"If you want…" He hedged.

"But you don't know why I'd want to?" She jumped at his flinch. Did he feel that way?

"Didn't you have a family growing up?" Was that why he was struggling with this so much? She wondered as she watched him nervously sitting across from her. His body language telegraphed someone who was uncomfortable with the subject.

"Not really, but I'd rather not talk about it." He closed her out. It was something he was too sensitive about.

Brushing away a new wave of tears, Elizabeth understood it wasn't something to push. Instead, she started off small. "How is your injury, are you healing all right?"

Settling into current conversation, and slowly growing towards their comfortable discussions, they had made a start at repairing their relationship and were heading for a new ground as an official family.

* * *

Walking downstairs the next morning, Elizabeth was surprised to find Peter and Chuck sleeping in their respective seats on the couch.

Moving closer to ensure they were alright, she bumped Peter's foot by accident causing him to jerk awake and Chuck to follow him.

"I'm sorry, honey. I didn't mean to wake you." She apologized even as she was relieved to see her husband's tired, but safe expression. "Why didn't you come upstairs?"

Yawning and stretching slightly, Peter waved her concern away. "We only got home a few minutes ago and fell asleep here while making plans for later."

Curious, Elizabeth took a seat opposite them, "Plans for what?"

"We are going to work on researching Neal. I've known him for a long time, but I'm obviously missing something… okay, a lot of things." Sitting up from where he had slouched down in slumber, Chuck blinked and shook his head trying to regain some focus. "I didn't even know he was here as Neal, and his reaction when I tried talking to him shows there's something in his past."

"Can I help?" Elizabeth wanted to get to know her brother-in-law better, but she also sensed that he needed assistance with his self-perception.

"Honey?" Peter gently questioned. He knew she had rejected him, but didn't want to shut her out."

"Neal and I talked… he told me when he was here after the stabbing that I needed to make my decision about him; whether to reject him for a part or accept him for all of who he is. I took him out to dinner last night and we talked, but there was something about his childhood that he refuses to talk about." She saw the happy expression spread across Peter's face, he was thrilled to know she had decided to accept his brother, criminal and all.

"Exactly. When I talked to him, he said something that bothered me, it was his word choice about the family that raised him until everything fell apart. He said they 'got him,' nothing about adoption, 'got' like they purchased him or picked him up somewhere and decided to keep him a while." Peter's fatigue wasn't enough to cover the shadow on his face as the thought crossed his mind. What if they did 'buy' his brother, like merchandise they were later stuck with when things fell apart?

"Even if he doesn't have a good relationship with them, he told me he is protecting them. There is danger involved in his past, so he isn't going to let anyone in who might be hurt by it. Also, that would make sense considering the background I know, the man protects everybody." Chuck yawned as his fatigue wouldn't go away.

"Why don't you both get some sleep? Then later I can make some food and we can go about this better." Elizabeth suggested. "We have a guest room you're welcome to use, Chuck."

Giving directions to Chuck, Peter let him go ahead to provide him a few minutes of privacy with his wife.

"Thank you. Later I'll show you something of how I mapped out the CIA." Chuck grinned.

"Mapped the CIA?" Peter questioned.

"I didn't originally enter the agency by choice, and I certainly wasn't given any information for the big picture of what was going on around me. So, I took an inconspicuous item in my home and started mapping things as I learned them until I had a fairly good idea of the basic picture. Then I learned why I was put into the agency." At their questioning expressions, he couldn't leave them hanging. "I'm a second generation for this operation, I was drafted years before for a suicide project, but an old school friend was looking out for me all along."

With his eyes opening wide, Peter guessed. "Neal?"

Nodding, Chuck headed up the stairs to settle in.

Turning back to his wife, Peter wrapped his arms around her. "There seem to be more and more secrets about Neal… Apparently, he has a history with the CIA and is more familiar with the government than he lets on. The problem is, I have no idea how it all weaves together."

Leaning into her husband, Elizabeth was realizing how much she had been judging Neal based on a portrayed small portion of who the man he was. "There is also his childhood. Why he is afraid of family, won't talk about his past, and needs to protect those who raised him?"

Kissing his wife, Peter held her close. Speaking lower, he enjoyed her presence and assistance in the research he was looking to undertake. "Thank you. I'm glad you decided to accept Neal. Based on my conversations with him, he is more accustomed to being rejected and is still struggling to grasp the concept that I easily accepted when I learned he was my brother. I think it was harder to make him believe I didn't mean those horrible words than it was for him to think I did." He shuddered at the memories from those miserable days where his brother cried in pain through his delirium.

"Are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Elizabeth wondered. Her husband was very closed lipped about it.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, hon, but… more like I'm ashamed to have had him hear it, I don't want to bring it up again." He knew she was curious, but it wasn't something he wanted to risk discussing again. Neal had already heard it more times than was necessary even for torture, there was no way he wanted the even remote risk of him hearing it again.

Understanding that it had caused enough trouble, Elizabeth still wished to know what was hurting her husband so badly. Kissing him back, she sent him up to sleep. What had transpired that day was going to remain a mystery to her.

* * *

Puttering around the house, Elizabeth filled the time until Peter and Chuck made their way downstairs looking refreshed and more alert. Greeting them, she enjoyed the comfort of Peter putting his arm around her as they discussed how to get started.

"Well, my vote is for ordering one of those famous New York style pizzas… then we can start organizing what we know, or can share." Chuck shrugged as he started searching things with his phone.

Smiling, Peter wasn't surprised that the tech genius would use his phone over asking the locals. He had witnessed the kid's obsession with technology over the weeks they had been working together. Perhaps that was something from the combined history he shared with Neal? "Does the obsession with technology that you and Neal share have anything to do with your common history?"

Startled by the seemingly random question, Chuck jumped slightly and changed his focus. "Uh… yeah, it was the initial object of conversation that we met over. We have always had a love of technology in common. He's showed you that?" Chuck was the curious one, based on his research, Bryce's love of technology wasn't allowed since it had nothing to do with Neal's character.

"According to the comments he made, he figured it wouldn't hurt to show me something of his passion after having blown his secret fighting capacity. He never showed a particular capacity with technology before that." As Peter finished his answer he realized Chuck wasn't as surprised anymore and had returned to his phone search.

"How about this place?" He shared the details and the group compiled their order.

Moving to the dining room, they started figuring out how to compile the information while they waited for the food to arrive.

"We should either take something large, or a lot of little things we can line up to organize. Maybe sheets of paper that we can lay out, or shuffle out of sight?" Chuck contemplated looking about the space.

Nodding, Peter and Elizabeth generally agreed. "I can keep them in my Neal box for safe keeping since he doesn't tend to mess with that."

Peter retrieved a large stack of papers that he piled onto the table, Elizabeth got snacks and refreshments for the group to enjoy, and they settled into work.

Getting started, they began sketching out individual notes of the things they had noticed over the years and the slips Neal had made since their familiar bond had been revealed.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, choosing to favorite my stories and I, leaving kudos, reviewing/commenting, and following :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Reconciliations**

* * *

Another few weeks had past and life was beginning to settle into a more comfortable zone. Neal was repairing his friendship with Chuck, working on his relationship with Elizabeth, and getting closer to Peter.

Then one evening, Peter had a knock on the door and went to answer it. When he opened the door, he was surprised. "Mom, Dad, you're early!"

"We decided to come a day early and have more time to spend with you and Elizabeth. With everything going on lately, we thought it would be nice to have a more relaxed trip." Mrs. Burke explained while Mr. Burke followed her through the door carrying their bags.

Pausing awkwardly for a moment, Peter hoped they wouldn't ruin that by reacting poorly to Neal who was sitting in the other room with Elizabeth and Chuck.

Hearing laughter, they also paused as they recognized Neal's presence in the other room.

"He's here, isn't he?" Mr. Burke's expression fell and he looked darkly toward the kitchen.

"Be nice. I know a lot of your dislike is based on my stories of him, but I wasn't sharing or taking into account the whole picture. At least be nice to him and tolerate his presence, he is also welcome here anytime as another member of the family." Elizabeth entered the conversation by walking down the hall and moving to stand beside Peter.

"The black sheep, maybe." Mr. Burke huffed. "Still, you might accept him, but he isn't family of mine."

Holding his ground, Peter stood firmly between his parents and the path to his brother. "That's your choice; but at least tolerate his presence, because we accept him for the family he is."

Not interested in starting another fight, Mr. Burke held his tongue. An action that was encouraged by his wife's elbow nudged into his side when it looked like he might say something.

Dispersing, Peter walked with his father up to the guest room helping him carry the luggage up the stairs while Elizabeth led her mother-in-law towards the kitchen.

Entering the space, it went silent as Neal recognized the guest and Chuck followed his lead of falling quiet.

"Mom, you remember Peter's brother Neal, and Chuck, a member of the taskforce Peter's been working." They made their introductions.

As Neal tried to find a way of being excused, Chuck and Elizabeth refused to let him go.

"I'd like to stay and get to know the Burkes, so you might as well keep your seat since I'm your ride home," Chuck smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been waiting years for this revenge?" Neal muttered.

"What revenge? You were keeping me late at a party when I had a big test the next morning, this is meeting your brother's parents." Chuck smirked at him.

Rolling his eyes, Neal settled back down and tried to return to his comfortable position. "Yeah, because you couldn't at least pick up a conversation with anyone and spent the entire evening lamenting that Jill couldn't have joined us. You were only so cross because you were forced to hang out with a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders instead of other nerds and your girlfriend. Seriously, you always needed an expansion of your social circle."

"You sound like my sister. The last time she decided to throw me a big birthday party to expand my social circle, she invited whatever friends she could find associated with our old school and her friends. I ended up hiding away in the apartment with Morgan." Chuck shrugged. He knew he wasn't comfortable with large groups of strangers.

"And did you talk to anyone? At any point in the party?" Neal questioned before taking a drink.

"Yeah, the girls wouldn't stop asking about you and didn't have a clue who I was," Chuck answered. There wasn't exactly a sad tone to his voice, but a hint of the old jealousy Neal hadn't seen in a while.

Choking a little, Neal managed to keep his drink in his mouth and worked through the following battle to breathe. "Seriously? Last time I saw any of our old classmates, most of them were full of criticism for what a horrible person I was and what they thought I deserved."

Patting his friend on the back to help him regain his breath, Chuck realized Bryce had faced resentment from students friendly towards him, something that probably caused its own pains for Bryce to bear. "She didn't really know who I was and probably wasn't overly aware of what happened, let alone the details behind it. I didn't even know how you had saved my life until nearly five years later, which was several months after my birthday party."

Changing the subject as Mr. Burke entered the room with Peter, Neal didn't want to be the focus of attention. Instead, he directed the conversation over towards Peter's and Elizabeth's plans to rework some of the landscaping for their property. It was a general conversation and it allowed Neal to slip to the sidelines where he could observe instead of participating.

Chuck wasn't the most knowledgeable himself, but he was happy to throw in recommendations for things based on whatever information flashed through his head. Like when the Intersect caught a potential hazard with a flower of choice, he pointed it out along with a means of neutralizing the threat. When questioned about his knowledge, he said: "You pick up a lot of random things when working with the CIA."

Snorting beside him, Neal lifted his drink and refused to say what was so amusing.

Frowning, Mr. Burke chose to redirect the conversation back to their previous discussion about ways to visualize the work before it was done. "It's easier to make alterations that way than to dig everything back up to move it around."

Pulling out his laptop, he booted up a program designed for assisting in engineering and design. There were several variations of it on the market, but he preferred to focus on the architectural and landscaping functions that could be merged for his construction work. "I like these two because you can get a feeling for the building and the land around it before you build or plant. It also makes it easier to show to prospective customers when bidding on a contract. Blueprints are good and all, but a digital image helps to put it into perspective, especially for those who don't have the imagination to transfer from one to the other." Furrowing his brows, he seemed to have run into a complication. "That is if the system doesn't decide to have issues. Maybe I should take my computer in tomorrow to have it checked out."

"Why? Neal here is good with computers." Chuck volunteered his friend. He had noticed the change in Neal's demeanor when the senior Burkes were present and had heard the reason when talking to Peter and Elizabeth in private. Their work to map out their mutual friend was a great bonding experience for them.

"I'd rather have a professional look into it." Mr. Burke didn't say it outright, but his tone and history hadn't hidden the distrust he felt for the con.

"Come on, dad. Please? You've seen what he did with my computer when it was having issues." Peter tried to throw one in for his brother.

"He really is good. Ever since we've learned his skills, he's been taking care of all our electronics. I even had him check over my system at work and it's better than it's ever been." Elizabeth added to the favorable assessment.

Although he didn't look like he was willing, Mr. Burke set his computer down on the table in front of Neal. "You owe me a new one if you break it."

"And I'll give you a discount." Chuck grinned at his friend.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chuck." Then in a lower aside, he added. "I didn't flunk any of our classes and am not that far behind you in programming skills."

"Oh, I know you can do the job, but if you did need a new computer and bought it from anyone else, we would be having a talk." He jostled Neal's shoulders before turning to Peter and Elizabeth. "What do you say we find a game to play while they rework the computer?"

"They? Do you mean you expect me to work with him?" Mr. Burke was even less pleased.

"Yes, how else do you expect him to know what to do with some of your systems. He can fix the computer, but it requires some input from the owner at times." Chuck gave a private version of a challenge he had faced many times. Either the client needed to be contacted, or the engineer had to use general settings.

"You sound like you know what you're talking about. Why aren't you fixing it?" Mr. Burke questioned as he looked between the two. Neal looked like he was okay with passing the work off, but Chuck didn't seem willing.

"I know as much as he does. We learned a lot of this in the same classes at the same time. However, you need to find a way to tolerate him, and this is something he is comfortable with so it's as good a means as any." Chuck informed him.

Leading him into the dining area before the conversation could go further, Peter asked. "You sell computers?"

"It's what I was doing when I was thrown into government work. Since no one was to know anything had changed, the bosses let me continue doing my work while trying to fit the government in. Now I own the business I work at, but still, I keep up appearances as a Supervisor while my other best friend manages." Chuck chose his seat and made himself comfortable.

Peter and Elizabeth pulled out a game and settled in with him like they had been working together a lot. Something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family gathered around.

Ignoring the general conversation going on behind him, Neal tried to make the best of working with Mr. Burke. Asking him basic questions and skipping anything that wasn't necessary, he managed to get the job completed quickly enough without too many complications.

With the computer issue fixed, they moved to join the game in the other room and sat on opposite sides of the table. Elizabeth had placed food out in the kitchen and the group was helping themselves to whatever seemed appealing. It was a mixture of snacks and catering leftovers varied enough to suit all their palates.

Deciding to put the best foot forward to bring their portion of the family back together, Mrs. Burke engaged in general conversation with Neal. "How about you tell us about yourself?"

Pausing in his chewing, Neal frowned at her. "I think you've heard enough already."

"Didn't your parents raise you better?" Mr. Burke interceded in his wife's defense.

"No, they didn't raise me at all, and neither did the so-called 'parents' who are recognized as such. I was raised by my surrogate aunt who also performed as my foster mother." Neal answered plainly. "What surprised me is why it suddenly matters to everybody."

Peter, Elizabeth, and Chuck were taking mental notes to add to their research. The Burkes were taken back.

"Matters?" Mrs. Burke didn't understand where he was coming from.

"You've treated me like a criminal ever since we first met. Why does it suddenly matter where I came from like it makes any difference in who I am?" Neal pushed them away. They had rejected him, and he wasn't going to take two-faced treatment in his personal life. There was enough of that in his professional work.

Blinking, Mrs. Burke looked like she hadn't taken any of it into consideration before. "I hadn't thought about why you might be the criminal you are, I've only seen the threat you pose to my boy."

"If you really wanted to get to know me, you wouldn't label me for one facet of who I am," Neal stated. Then he muttered as he grabbed another bite. "It's not like I'm a two-dimensional picture with knowledge in art, crime, and nothing else."

"We aren't going to pity you or let you walk all over us with your charm." Mr. Burke firmly stated despite the frowns he received.

"Good, I didn't ask you too," Neal said before getting up to haul his dishes.

Behind him, Peter and Elizabeth were looking upset by the conversation while Chuck looked at the elder Burkes knowingly.

"I've known Neal a long time. He has saved my life, protected my entire family, and died for reasons I can't state. There isn't a single time I can think of where he has asked for special treatment or used people's perception to manipulate them… at least not when he is being himself, his characters like Caffrey are another story. My point is, he isn't looking for anything from you." Although there wasn't much distance in between, he spoke low so Neal wouldn't have to hear them talking about him.

As Neal returned, the group awkwardly got past the interruption and returned to the game. There wasn't any extra conversation for the rest of the evening. Too much had already been said.

* * *

For the rest of their visit, the Burkes watched Neal and noticed how he never asked anything of them. He accepted their presence as Peter's parents and otherwise kept his distance.

In observing his interaction with Peter and Elizabeth, they didn't see him taking advantage of them either. Actually, the more they allowed themselves to notice without judging him, the more they realized how he seemed like a kicked puppy seeking to please without expecting much in return. If Peter and Elizabeth were gracious enough to allow him into their home, then he accepted the act of friendship, but if they couldn't spend time with him, he didn't seem to be hurt. However, should Peter or Elizabeth ask anything of him, whether it was helping with a case, taste testing food for an event, o come to fix their electronics, he was always there to assist without complaint. Sure, he sometimes reacted in character to what people would expect of him, but in private he never showed distaste for helping them in anything.

Coming to understand some of what Elizabeth meant by not giving credit to everything about him, they decided that maybe he wasn't such a bad sort after all. Even if he was black, he was a sheep, wasn't he? Mr. Burke had made the comparison to him many times.

"Have you figured out why he is a nonviolent con, but can fight like he did the night of the attack?" Mr. Burke decided to ask Peter. He was growing more tolerant of Neal, but still had questions.

"Not exactly, I only know it has something to do with his history connected to the government, but neither he nor Chuck is allowed to share details." Peter kept working on the papers he was looking through. It was his map of Neal and he was rereading what he had learned to see if something would coalesce into a picture suddenly explaining it all, something that hadn't happened yet.

"Government history?" The expression on Mr. Burke's face indicated a keen interest.

"According to Neal and the entire task force, but I don't know any specifics." Peter shrugged.

Mr. Burke didn't ask any more questions but spent the rest of his time observing Neal like he was trying to solve the mystery of his government connection. Neal occasionally glanced at Chuck before they would both look at Mr. Burke, but they didn't show any other notice of his study.

* * *

Working on a case with Hughes, Jones, and Diana, Peter was feeling the most normal he had been since being assigned to work with the taskforce, discovering that Neal was his brother and all the other chaos that had ensued.

Sitting around the conference room while they went over the numbers-heavy file, he smiled to himself, but the others noticed.

"What has you so happy?" Hughes could guess but wasn't going to state anything until the men had shared the information themselves.

"Oh, what you're guessing, how life has shifted as a result and some of the results of my task force work. The case is quiet right now, so this is the first time I've been able to sit back and actually realize it's how life is now." He smiled more openly for their benefit.

Chuckling, Hughes knew Peter was happy with the news but hadn't been able to talk about it with him. "Have you resolved your difficulties?"

"Yeah, I pocket dialed Neal during the task force operation and he reacted. The misunderstanding was my fault." Peter's smile fell at the memory.

"Have you decided what to do with the information?" Hughes hinted at telling the rest of the team what had been transpiring.

"We've talked about it some, but he is worried about the long-term effects. There are ways it could… prove dangerous." Shrugging at Hughes questioning expression, he didn't have much of an answer. "I don't know why. Although the entire taskforce seems to grasp something of it, no one can tell me."

Sharing a glance with his lead agent, Hughes got enough of a hint to leave it alone.

However, the two agents observing their cryptic conversation were endeavoring to gather information for their own understanding. Jones and Diana had been watching the situation from the start, so there was a lot of curiosity to satiate.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, choosing to favorite, following, leaving kudos, and reviewing/commenting :D


	7. Chapter 7

**History Revealed**

* * *

Returning to work, Peter was settling into the conference room with the other agents after a relaxing lunch with Neal.

Seeing his phone light up, he expected the notice that his parents had made it safely home. Answering the call, he happily greeted his mother before waiting for her story about the drive.

"Peter…" His heart switched into double time. Something was wrong, her tone was scared and her voice shook with emotion.

"What's wrong?" Peter's tone changed in response and caused the other three agents in the room to stop what they were doing and watch him.

"They took him, they took your father!" Then she broke down into tears with babbled statements likely related to the abduction.

"Slow down, mom. Who took dad?" He tried to get information out of her while his mind was leaping to conclusions.

Forcing herself to calm down, she managed to tell him the basics, that people similar to those from the park had forced them off the road before they got out of the city. Then they took her husband but decided to leave her to give the ransom message. "They said they had the bricklayer and Orion. Their demand is the Intersect, or they'll kill them both. What could they possibly mean?"

"I don't know mom, but we'll figure this out. Where are you?" He took notes and waved Jones over. Passing him the note indicating her location, he knew the agent would grab support from the office below before getting Mrs. Burke picked up and checked out.

Focusing on the rest of the issue, he got as much information as she could provide before she said police had arrived on the scene. "I have agents on the way to get you. Jones will be there shortly and he'll bring you back here to the office."

When the call ended, he set the phone down slowly. For a moment, he didn't know what to do.

"We'll get your father back, Peter. Do you know who took him, or what they were talking about for a ransom?" Hughes was serious as he focused professionally on the situation.

"No… but I think I know who might." Peter walked to the door and shouted, "Neal!" then did the double finger point to call him up to the office.

Hurrying up in response to the tone, Neal entered the conference room. "What happened?"

"My father was kidnapped. They left my mom to deliver the ransom message. She said they have the bricklayer and Orion, with the threat to kill them if they don't get something called the Intersect. Does that mean anything to you?" He stood with his hands on his hips and a mixture of serious concern with curiosity.

"That… is so not good!" Neal pulled out his phone and began dialing someone.

Going into the boss mode, Hughes started to demand information and turned to start rallying the team. He was actually standing on the landing barking orders when Neal stepped out of the conference room to contradict his commands.

"Disregard that, go back to work everybody." He waved them off.

"What? The FBI will follow protocols. You are not in charge Caffrey…" Hughes was starting to react when Neal held his phone out for his words to be heard by the person on the other end.

"See general, I told you the FBI wouldn't go for it without additional information. This will work best if you allow a handful of representatives…" He paused listening to the person on the other end. "Agents Hughes, Jones, and Berrigan have all been cleared for at least the basics and Peter is already connected to the task force. Yes, mam, I verified the information myself, considering what happened last time the government verified the team at my back."

Although he had paused on the landing, he was listening to additional information from the person on the other side of the line. Signaling Hughes back into the conference room with a double finger point, he waved the office below away.

Closing the door, Neal finished his conversation before going into command mode. "You've been wondering about my history with the other agencies, well… this is a huge part of it. I've worked in Project Intersect since Orion pulled me into the operation roughly ten years ago. Orion is the CIA engineer who created a significant portion of the most advanced modern technology both on and off the military market down into the civilian market. Bricklayer is a reference to your father, the construction engineer who has been involved in building a considerable number of government buildings. The Intersect, well, that is something even bigger than all of us and way above your clearance levels so I won't go into detail there. Still, if they're targeting that, it's necessary to say we are talking nuclear World War III here, or at least something potentially on the same scale." Pausing to make sure he had their attention, he continued using their shock. "Peter, call Elizabeth. She'll need to keep your mother company during this. Hughes, we are going to need to link up with the NSA and CIA in order to work this. Is there somewhere we can work that won't have as many eyes on the operation? It's best to keep this on the down low. My identity in this field is still supposed to be dead, and I would rather not draw any more attention than necessary."

It only took a few moments for the agents to realize he wasn't joking. Then moving into action, Peter was the first person to recover and dial his wife. Explaining the basics of the situation, he asked her to meet him in the White Collar office.

While Hughes was on the phone with the bosses making arrangements, Neal was on the phone with Chuck alerting him of the situation. "It looks like your dad's not dead again. We've got a group claiming to be holding him and Mr. Burke hostage with the Intersect as ransom." Listening, he stood there with a serious expression on his face. "No, we do this like we always do. I've run decoy for two generations of Intersects."

Arguing some more, Peter could hear Chuck's voice on the other end of the line. He was filling things in but still didn't understand the connotation of what it all meant. 'We aren't going to throw all of the risks on your family!' Was the main thing he focused on coming through the line.

"That's a big part of why I didn't want that information public, there is less danger since there is no history to connect me to my brother in the public realm," Neal answered.

Turning to look at his little brother, Peter didn't like the meaning behind his words. It meant Neal was willing to take risks and potentially get himself killed, but he didn't want to publically acknowledge Peter as his brother to avoid him getting drug into the danger with him.

Whispering, Peter didn't like his decision. "So, that's why you don't want to tell anybody?"

Shifting to look at Peter, Neal seemed to have forgotten that he was standing right behind him. "Later." He spoke to Peter, before going back to his argument. "No, we don't give them the real one! At least I never had the Intersect and only have the reputation."

Their arguing went on for another few minutes before Neal seemed to be outdone. "Seriously? Now you chose to step up from playing an asset to pull rank? That's dirty, Chuck." Neal obviously wasn't pleased. "Fine, we both go. Let me know when you get here and I'll tell you where we are." They ended the call.

"You won't tell everyone we are brothers because you are willing to face the enemy to get yourself killed again, and don't' want to extend the danger to Elizabeth and me? What if we want the world to know you're our brother and for you to stay alive so you can keep coming around?" Peter growled. "Think about that, and we'll talk later, once we have the hostages back safely."

Hughes set out the notes for where the bosses had allowed them. "The floor above us is empty right now so we are being given free reign of the level with anything we need at our disposal. Why don't you go get anything necessary from your desk, Peter?" He sent his lead agent away. Then turning to Diana, he also dismissed her to collect anything she would need before moving to the other floor to begin preparing for anyone who would be joining the operation.

Signaling for Neal to remain, he waited until the other two had gone. Although Diana followed the orders easily enough, it still took her a moment to stop staring at Neal and Peter before she collected her work and left the room behind her boss.

"I don't know how you are associated with this operation, but I can tell you a few things I've learned over the years." Hughes used his age and experience to have his way. "First, you always remember to take your family into consideration. Agencies have other agents, but your family doesn't have another you. Do your best to live, remember to go home when you can, and don't miss special events if you don't absolutely have to. Second, having family watching your back and aware of the potential danger makes you stronger, even if they don't know the full extent of the details. Keep that in mind as you make your decisions going forward." Then he dismissed him having had his say.

Unable to argue, Neal thanked him for the advice and promised to keep it in mind. Then he hurried down to his desk to close it down. Pausing as a movement caught his peripheral, he glanced up at Peter's office to see the agent looking down at him. Peter looked angry and incredibly hurt, he didn't like the decision he had made. It wasn't the time to focus on it, so Neal turned away and finished his task before hurrying up to the level above.

* * *

Sitting in the van, Peter had nothing to do but listen, and wait.

The teams had been divided into three groups. The White Collar FBI had the van to whisk the hostages away as soon as they were safe, the CIA worked to support and played bait in the field, while the NSA had the job of working with other divisions of the local law enforcement to take down the organization. Hughes and Beckman were the joint leaders back at base organizing everything to ensure the operation went smoothly.

Wearing his earpiece like the rest of the people were, Peter could hear all of the conversations and orders going throughout the agencies. However, he was focused on one conversation in particular.

Listening to Neal pace as he waited in the parking lot with Chuck, the two were holding a coded conversation. Although he couldn't understand it, Peter could grasp tones and the emotions behind the words. Based on what he heard, they were probably continuing their argument from before.

Making conversation to distract Peter from puzzling over the coded messages or worrying about his family, Diana started asking questions. "So, that is what those envelopes contained, the news that you and Neal are biological brothers." At Peter's nod, she knew it was going to take something more to get his attention away from his worries. "Do you mind my asking how that happened?"

Shrugging, Peter did have much to say. "The usual way I'd guess, but other than that we don't know. I was abandoned, and he won't share his story. We were found by a random genetic test to match people in the same database looking for their families."

"Do you really think he would be ashamed to have you for a brother?" Her questioned silenced all conversations.

"No, but he isn't keen on sharing the news either," Peter answered softly.

Neal's silence on the subject caused an uncomfortable feeling to spread through the entire group listening which hushed any conversation attempts until it was time to put their plans into action.

* * *

Although Neal had realized more of how much his refusal to share the news was hurting Peter, he had more to consider in making his decision than just personal feelings. Keeping his silence, he knew it would come up when he got around to talking with his brother.

Taking up his position as the black cars pulled up into the abandoned parking lot, Neal held his ground next to Chuck. There were only three cars in sight, but there was likely to be much more support hidden about… which could turn interesting, considering their hidden forces that were also scattered around.

Climbing out of the front seat of the middle car, the goon from the passenger side opened the door behind him and removed one hostage while another came up from behind to remove the man from the other side. Walking them blindfolded over to the waiting agents, they kept Orion and Mr. Burke bound to prevent premature escape.

"Did you bring us the Intersect?" The leader growled. His terms had already been stated, so there was no point in repeating them.

"One of us is the Intersect," Neal said.

"While the other is just a decoy." Chuck followed.

"It's up to you to guess." They said in sync.

Frowning, the leader pulled a gun and pointed it at Mr. Burke's head threateningly. "No games, I want the Intersect."

Stepping forward before Chuck could react, Neal claimed the role as the real Intersect and demanded that Mr. Burke is set free along with Orion in exchange for him.

Pushing the two older men towards Chuck, the group took Neal as their new hostage.

Allowing them to succeed, Neal was hauled away to the vehicles while Chuck released the prisoners.

"It's good to know you're not dead again, dad. Nice to meet you again, Mr. Burke." Then helping them up, he rushed them to the waiting van with instructions for Peter to take them back to the Bureau. "I'll make sure we get your brother back safely." With that promise, he closed the back door and ran to meet the rest of the agents in pursuit.

* * *

Riding back to base, Peter was relieved to have his father back safely, was curious about Chuck's father, but was mostly focused on listening to Neal's end of the conversation with the rest of the team.

'A man like you isn't easy to get. My contacts in the Ring have tried shooting, torturing, and poisoning you to death, even though they'd succeeded a few times, and yet here you are.' The spokesperson taunted.

Sitting rigidly in his seat, Peter didn't need to hear the radio that was playing everything, he had an earpiece directly to his main concern.

'It took some work to find the people with the right access, but I got a copy of your files...even got your childhood unsealed. That was some interesting reading.' There was the sound of pages being turned to indicate the folder he was talking about. 'Turns out the addict who sold you to his dealer died later that night so no one could ever question where he found you. Was that your father? Who knows, huh?'

The cruel pleasure in the man's laughter made Peter's fist clench as his eyes opened wider. This was bad, possibly worse than what he had imagined Neal's past to be, and it was only the start.

'From there, your records indicate a series of Human Traffickers trading you for profit to anyone willing to invest in you. There were notes about the profit you might bring in illegal adoption, or once older, what other means you could be used...' He trailed off suggestively, of what though, no one wanted to consider.

Feeling his eyes tear up, Peter realized they weren't wasting any time, they were using Neal's past to torture him, to portray him as a tool, a product for sale or use, however, he seemed most profitable.

'Too bad that crooked cop and his wife ended up with you. Paying to restore your health caused a financial strain making him resort to larger crimes until he got noticed. You caused him to be drug into that mob organization. No wonder his wife ignored you after you went into Witsec. Unfortunately for her, she was stuck with the illegal byproduct of her husband's crimes, so she had to make up stories about you looking like him. That must have been an annoying strain in addition to life falling apart and being moved away from all she knew.' The man continued to seek Neal's weak point, he was looking for a way to break him.

With the tears running over, Peter whispered. "Remember Neal, it wasn't your fault, not even in part." Neal hadn't said a word, but his previous conversations indicated that the man was strengthening old precepts, things that weren't true, but that Neal had been lead to believe for so long.

Then the conversations blurred into an explosion of noise as the cars were attacked by the rescue teams sent to retrieve Neal. Losing track of Neal in the noise, Peter was forced to wait until the situation cooled down to learn if he was alright, but he had learned a little more about his history, and perhaps why he was so resistant towards sharing it.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, reviewing, leaving kudos, choosing to favorite, and following :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Loving Support**

* * *

Reconvening back at the bureau, the van was the first to arrive with the hostages.

Taking the elevator up, Peter found both fathers putting their supportive focus on him to reassure him of his brother's safety.

"I've worked with Neal for years. He is my son's counterpart and my protégé for a reason. The man is one of the best I've ever seen." Stephen encouraged. "Even if he can't get through this alone, he is far from alone."

"He's right, son. Even I've heard legends of your brother. If anyone can get through this, he will." Mr. Burke hugged him from the side trying to offer reassurances as best he could.

"Neal's the best person I know for getting through scrapes, but what that man said to him... He was already having issues believing that, and having it thrown in his face as psychological and emotional torture didn't help." Peter was worried about the long-term effects of what this would do to his brother. Would Neal try to run and hide?

While the operation had been in progress, Elizabeth and Mrs. Burke had sat in a side area with a growing collection of Bartowskis waiting for their loved ones to be returned.

When Peter stepped off of the elevator and took the former hostages to their families, there was a chaos of reactions as they were welcomed with tears and relieved smiles.

Spending his time helping the families attempt to be comfortable and getting to know the Bartowskis, Peter found some distraction which made the time pass.

Soon enough, the rest of the teams recollected with the job completed. The agencies would be doing the closing paperwork and completing the investigation work for a while, but the initial takedown was done.

Joining the families, Chuck moved to hug his father for the first time since he had died in his arms. "I'm glad you're alive again. After watching Neal die, and having you die in my arms... This has been the best task force assignment ever!" He was obviously emotional, but no one was criticizing him for it.

Noticing that the rest of their friends had joined them to congratulate their reunited families, Peter felt a particular absence and went to find Neal.

Following the nods and pointing fingers, it was easy to find his brother leaning over one of the tables doing the cleanup work.

"Aren't you going to join us?" He asked. By trying to keep a semblance of normalcy, Peter hoped not to upset Neal anymore than he already was.

"No, you should enjoy your time with them. We can catch up later." There was a hard and cold edge to Neal's voice while his posture was rigid with stress.

Seeing through the masks and pretense, Peter knew Neal wasn't okay. The kid had been through a lot for the evening and didn't want to be pitied or treated specially. Combined with his fear and guilt, and the kid was distancing himself as a coping mechanism. "We aren't going anywhere, Neal. You don't have to run away or hide." Peter tried to reach out, but Neal flinched away and made excuses to leave.

Trying not to feel hurt, Peter was glad when Hughes walked up behind him. "Don't push him. He's got a lot to wind down from. Give him until tomorrow morning; then talk to him. In the meanwhile, take the rest of your family home. Well keep an eye on Neal and make sure he gets home safely."

Gratefully agreeing, Peter left the watch in trusted hands with the promise of a call if Neal needed him.

Dispersing for the night, the families went home but agreed to meet up for Neal's sake later. Everyone wanted to offer their support to help him through.

* * *

Walking into the apartment when Beckman and Hughes ordered him home, Neal was too jittery to sleep. His stress level was still through the roof and he wasn't looking forward to talking to Peter in the morning.

Encountering June on his way up, there was no way he could form enough of a mask to cover his distress with so little warning.

"What's wrong?" She was instantly concerned and forgot what her errand had been. Turning back, she insisted on walking with Neal.

Trying to evade her prodding questions, Neal was dismayed to discover Mozzie waiting for her in his apartment. Apparently, they had been playing a game while waiting for him.

"That was quick..." Mozzie's words cut off as soon as saw Neal. "What happened?"

"You aren't my brother too, are you?" Neal's comment was kind of snarky in his distress, but Mozzie didn't seem to take offense. Instead, it only made him more worried.

"I could be... None of us know who we really are." He wasn't going to deny being brothers with his best friend, even though he didn't know the context of the remark.

Snorting, Neal wasn't amused. "Peter has been extra protective ever since we learned we're brothers. Now I don't want to know how he's going to handle learning what's in my files..." He seemed to be talking to himself more than them.

Exchanging glances, June and Mozzie tried to engage him in conversation.

"Is it really so bad? I'm sure Peter won't judge you too harshly." June tried to be positive and encourage him.

With a derisive laugh, Neal wasn't so sure. "You might as well know, the people we've been fighting have been all through my files and we don't know the extent of the damage." Turning on them roughly, Neal's expression was a harder version than they had ever seen. "Technically, I was raised a modern-day slave. My so-called mother was involved in purchasing me from the Black Market Traffickers who were in possession of me at the time. Since I had been bounced between drug dealers and people who threw me into basements, I wasn't in the greatest of health, so they had to take care of me if I was going to be presented as their son. The medical bills added up, and my so-called father went deeper into crime to pay them until he got caught. Things escalated to murder causing him to go to prison, and the rest of us to go into Wit-sec. There the lies grew to cover my real history until they blew up for me when I was eighteen. I left for college where I was recruited into Black Ops work with another agency... Something very different from the White Collar and nonviolent criminal I pretend to be. So you tell me, will Peter be understanding of that?"

Melting at the hurt and scared emotions they could sense beneath the harsh and cold exterior he was trying to hide behind, they knew it was going to be a long night.

"I think this calls for something stronger than your usual wine. Why don't I go downstairs and get a few things together? Then we can talk about this." June left signaling Mozzie to get him more comfortable.

Realizing it wasn't the time to be offended by the lies, Mozzie chose a different approach. "Care to answer a few conspiracy theories?"

"Seriously? I say I'm a black ops agent, which means I have killed people and could get you arrested, and you want to know about conspiracy theories?" Neal hadn't settled down yet by any means, instead, the conversation was winding him up further.

"It sounds like you might be a person in the know..." Mozzie wasn't sure how to approach this Neal.

Falling into an awkward silence, Neal paced around while Mozzie anxiously watched him.

When June returned, she offered Neal a drink first before poring for herself and Mozzie. She was glad when Neal drank it quickly and was willing to take another.

After the second, he was beginning to feel relaxed. By the time he started to drink the third, he recognized there was something in the drink knocking him out. "June?" He questioned in disbelief.

Not apologizing, she held her ground. "You need to sleep and your current state isn't doing you any good. I gave you two of my sleeping pills. They'll help you relax, and we'll be here to make sure you're safe. Get ready for bed and we'll distract you while they kick in."

Blinking sluggishly, Neal moved to change in the closet before the pills knocked him out.

Climbing into bed, he was looking sideways at June when she pulled up a seat beside him in preparation for the bedside vigil. With Neal in such an agitated state, she didn't want to leave him alone while he was under the influence of strong sleep aids.

Drifting off to June's singing, Neal found himself relaxing despite his fears.

* * *

The night wasn't his best for sleeping, so Peter was up early and headed for Neal's before the rest of the family. Reassuring him that they would catch up, Elizabeth had kissed him before sending him on ahead.

Arriving at the mansion, he wasn't surprised to meet June at the door. "How bad is he?"

"Terrified you'll reject him, and trying to push us away to ease the pain of our expected rejections." She looked somewhere between angry and sad. "If I ever meet the woman who posed as his mother..." June fumed. "What those people did to that boy is despicable!"

Wide-eyed, Peter hadn't expected Neal to share details. "He talked? I haven't been able to get him to share or let me help once."

Reaching out to pat him on the arm as she walked up with him, June explained how Neal had been the night before. "He was so agitated I slipped him a couple of sleeping pills. He should be waking up soon so I'll leave you two to talk."

Leaving him at the door, she returned to her own room to freshen up for the coming guests.

Entering the loft, Peter was relieved to see Mozzie still present. If he had stayed this long after Neal's reveal, there was a chance he wouldn't bolt for fear of the agent his friend turned out to be.

"Don't reject him suit... I don't think the spook could handle it." Mozzie warned with a threatening tone.

Relaxing, Peter was glad to hear the protective intent. "Not happening, and I'm glad you aren't rejecting him either."

"I may not be his blood brother, but I'm not going anywhere!" Mozzie stood firmly.

Patting him on the shoulder gratefully, Peter switched places with him. "Thank you for watching out for him. He wouldn't have anything to do with me last night and I didn't want to push him."

Seeing the genuine gratitude, Mozzie slipped away to join June downstairs.

* * *

After a while, Neal started to shift indicating he was about to wake up. He moaned a little then jerked awake like he was coming out of a bad dream. "I take it that wasn't a nightmare?"

"No, it wasn't." Peter sat quietly for a moment gauging Neal's state. Was he going to get agitated again, or could he talk to him?

Neal's mind wondered through what had been revealed and how many people knew of his past, and he began to look nervous. He kept running his hand through his hair and couldn't look anywhere for long.

Reaching out to grab his brother's hand, Peter kept him from repeating the action for the umpteenth time. "You don't have to be nervous or scared. None of it was your fault, and none of us blame you. The only person here who blames you..." He lost his hold as Neal tried to move away from him. Being more alert, he was able to catch Neal as he stumbled from the after effect of the sleeping pills. "If you'll let me finish..." With his hands holding Neal in place, he made his brother listen. "You're the only one who blames you."

Struggling to believe it, Neal shook his head.

Using his strength, Peter was firm but gentle in his hold. "Listen to me." When Neal finally raised his eyes, he poured everything into the words. "I didn't lie when I said I wasn't going anywhere. The only reason it wasn't me here doing something for you was because Hughes told me to give you the night to work through your thoughts. But do you know what happened instead?"

Having no idea, Neal shook his head.

"Every single one of your friends banded together to watch out for you. Hughes and Beckman kept you busy in the office for a while before sending you home. Jones and Diana made sure you came home safely despite your emotional state. June and Mozzie got you to talk a bit before slipping the pills into your drink since you were getting more stressed. We Burkes teamed up with the Bartowskis to get everyone together for brunch here in a while, and even the Marshals got a message for you from your friend in the system. Even Sara ran into Elizabeth this morning, but she doesn't know anything about you other than that you're Caffrey my consultant who was technically tortured last night. She'll be joining us for brunch because she wants to be here to help you too. There isn't one of us who doesn't care on some level or another, and none of us are going anywhere." Peter was trying to convey how much of a difference Neal made in their lives by showing how many of them wanted to be involved.

Seeing the emotion in his brother's eyes, Neal felt his own begin to collect.

Carrying on, Peter told him how he had felt learning about what had happened to Neal. "It isn't right to treat another person like that, and I'm glad to know they're all facing time whether in the official sense or not."

"This is really upsetting you, isn't it?" Neal was torn between being upset for causing pain to his brother and relieved that Peter's white knight habit of charging in to protect him was still in place.

Crying some at the wonder on Neal's face, Peter wished the man was more accustomed to acceptance and love. "Of course it is, and that isn't even touching the open folder on your table that probably depicts more details about how bad it was for you. Even if you weren't my brother, were just the con I considered a partner and friend, this would still upset me because it's not now it's supposed to be. So yeah, I'm upset, Neal. In fact, I'm a lot more than just upset, but I can't get my emotions lined up to say just how much that hurts."

Knowing how truthful Peter was being, Neal began to feel warmer, comforted in a way he had barely experienced. "Ellen was the only person in my childhood who treated me like you do... She was the officer who was assigned to work with James, was also the one who arrested him for murder."

Pulling Neal into a hug, Peter was glad when he felt the kid wrap his arms around him in return. He was breaking through the walls and reinforcing the relationship they had already developed as friends into one of brothers.

* * *

Walking down the stairs, Peter accompanied Neal to provide support. They weren't talking, just enjoying a companionable silence. Reaching the level above the main floor, Neal realized that everyone was collected about at the bottom of the stairs. Holding up their drinks of choice, they all toasted him.

The Burke family, the extended Bartowski family and team, the main White Collar team, Sara, June, Mozzie, and even Beckman made a brief appearance to say a few words when she gave him the message from Ellen.

Remembering part of their conversation, Peter thought about Neal's walls flying up again as he said he would always appear to be a criminal to the world, and that sometimes he had things to do he couldn't discuss with Peter. How would he be treated then? Peter had restated how Neal's criminal persona had never stopped him from thinking of the man like a brother, and how being brothers wasn't going to change that. He had also a promise to treat each situation as best he could. There would be lines to walk and protocols to follow, but he would do his best to talk to Neal when deciding on how to proceed. Although he had tried to cover how he felt, he was struck with another way to say it, and came up with his own toast after the others had given theirs.

Clapping Neal on the shoulder and giving it a squeeze, Peter had a few words to say before the crowd as his witnesses. "To the world, you may be the black sheep of this family, but to us, you will always be our brother."

Everyone raised their drinks, 'Here, here." It was a promise, and they all agreed to keep it.

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for reading, leaving kudos, reviewing, choosing to favorite, and following :D

This a the end of The Black Sheep of the Family so I'll be starting a new story next week. Since the last few rounds have been chosen by votes, this time I'm going to post the oldest story in the lineup. Triple Trouble is inspired off of Quinis' series so the concept is familiar, but this is my own play on multiplying Neal and Bryce ;)


End file.
